Upside Down, Turn Around, Jumpin Jahosafit Bonanza
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: hmmp.. couldn't get all of my title in there.. it's supposed to say The Upside Down, Turn Around, Jumping Jahosafit Bonanza! See what happens when a special someone falls for Odd... that's not the only thing happening though!
1. The

**Disclaimer: no, of course i don't own Code Lyoko. but imagine if i did...**

**The Upside Down, Turn Around, Jumping Jahosafit Bonanza!**

Chappie One

**The**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Help! Somebody help!!"

Screams echoed throughout the campus. Students, teachers, and staff members alike scattered all over the Kadic Academy campus, all running from the terror that had emerged from the cafeteria. The creeping monster slowly traveled from the cafeteria to the courtyard, oozing thick green smog into the air, choking everyone's lungs so that they had to cover their noses and run to the only area not being affected, the woods.

The only ones not panicking were a group of teens standing by the cafeteria doors. The one in the black outfit yelled out over all of the noise, "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SIGNAL!" The other five nodded their approval and they dashed off to the forest with the others. Once arrived, they scanned and searched for a particular tree, one with an unusual knothole. They found it, and the one in black reached her hand inside, found the lever, and tugged it with all her might. "THERE!" she yelled. "NOW OUR HERO CAN COME AND SAVE US ALL!!" The level activated a light, and the ODD signal shone out over the school.

'Huh? What's that?' Odd Della Robbia thought to himself. 'That looks like the... ODD SIGNAL!!' He jumped off his bed and closed his eyes. 'Come on super powers! Activate!' he mentally screamed. All of a sudden, a blinding light surrounded him, and he felt his clothes whisk away and be replaced by his awesome super hero outfit, his Lyoko Warrior outfit. He jumped out the window and ran to the courtyard where the creeping monster had decided to make its nest.

"NOT SO FAST YOU OOZING CREEP!" Odd yelled, though, he wasn't called Odd anymore. He was now SUPER CAT!!!!! (theme music plays in background) "This school is for learning and fun! Not terror and fear!" 'Even though sometimes we still have it,' he thought. "Now be gone from this noble establishment!" he roared. But that's when Odd got a good look at the monster. It was huge: at least two stories tall, and had razor sharp tentacles spiraling to the ground. It was a _violent_ shade of red, and then there were its eyes. These eyes were the kind that could make the bravest man (or woman) alive quake in his (or her) shoes and then send him (or her) crying home to mommy. These eyes were the kind that your teacher gives you when you fail your exams and tell you you're going to summer school _and_ have to repeat the course. These eyes were pure **_evil_**. Super Cat showed no fear though. He marched (well, flew actually) right up to that monster, picked it up, and hurled it into the atmosphere, never to be seen again.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! YEA SUPER CAT!!!!! SUPER CAT! SUPER CAT! SUPER CAT!!!!!!!!" The students, teachers and staff began to walk out of the forest, chanting Odd's super hero name. "SUPER CAT! SUPER CAT!" Smiling, Odd flew out of sight, only to return to his dorm room. He fell into his bed, exhausted. He unconsciously changed back into normal Odd, and fell asleep. Suddenly, his name was called, over and over.

"Odd! Odd! ODD!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

"Shmushynolikely. Sleepygonoww..." Odd muttered.

"NO. UP. **NOW**." His roommate Ulrich Stern yelled. Odd opened his eyes. It was all just a dream.. just a dream...


	2. Upside Down

**Disclaimer: again, no i don't own Code Lyoko**

**Chappie 2**

**Upside Down**

"Odd get up," Ulrich said. "You're about to miss breakfast!"

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Odd screamed. "Not breakfast!"

"Yes breakfast," Ulrich replied. "Now hurry up! I'm leaving in 5 minutes, with or without you." Odd didn't need the last part. He was already up and out of bed when he heard about breakfast. He was in the middle of gelling up his spiky hair when Ulrich started counting "10, 9, 8, 7….."

"I'm done, I'm DONE!!" Odd screamed.

"'Bout time," Ulrich said calmly. Together they walked out of their dorm room, making sure to lock the door behind them, and then made their way through the twisting halls and staircases of Kadic Academy. Now, this is no easy task when you're half asleep. Yes, Odd tripped down at least two flights of stairs, dragging Ulrich down one with him. By the time they finally made it to the cafeteria, Odd's arms and legs matched the purple pants he had throw on while getting dressed.

"Morning sleepy heads!" a cheerful Aelita said when Ulrich and Odd sat down after retrieving their food from the cafeteria workers, normal sized for Ulrich, triple sized for Odd.

"Morning!" replied an equally cheerful Odd, now fully awake after stuffing his mouth full of the scrambled eggs that were served for breakfast. Ulrich on the other hand mumbled something that sounded like "dang morning person".

After Odd ran out of food to eat (after going back for seconds and thirds of course), the gang, that is to say Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich, made their way to the courtyard to meet up with their friends Yumi and Zoe. Zoe was Yumi's childhood friend and she was at Kadic as an exchange student from America.

Odd took a good look at Zoe that day, good look meaning he stared, open-mouthed, at Zoe for five minutes until she said something about it. Why did he stare at her for a full five minutes? He was head-over-heels crazy about her. Now, you may be asking, "What ever happened to Sam?" Well, she and Odd tried the whole "I like you, you like me, let's go out" thing, but it didn't work out so well. That, and Sam moved to Switzerland. Things like that can break people up you know.

Today, in Odd's eyes, Zoe looked particularly stunning. Her shoulder length blonde hair was swept up into a ponytail, showing off her many streaks. She and Tori, her best friend in America (who also used to be, and still is, best friends with Yumi) decided to streak their hair one day, and now Zoe kept it up. Tori decided to put electric purple streaks in her brown hair, while Zoe decided on electric blue, her favorite color. The one color that Zoe, Tori, and Yumi all agreed on was pink, so when Yumi went to America to visit Tori and Zoe, they all put a streak of hot pink in their hair. It wasn't in a place anyone could really see it either. What they had done was they had pulled their hair up into ponytails, then pulled a small section of it out at the bottom of their head, bleached it pretty much white, then dyed it hot pink. Yumi didn't have her hair up much, so the rest of her friends didn't know about it until Zoe showed them. Anyhow, back to Zoe. She had just redone her streaks, so the blue shone vibrantly in her blonde hair. She was wearing a flowy blue shirt with bell-shaped sleeves, light blue jeans with a hole in the knee, and purple Converse that were decorated to the max. Odd just stared at her shocking blue eyes and wished he could just run up to her, bend her over, and kiss her until kingdom come! Unfortunately for him, Odd knew Zoe would totally freak out and be on the next flight to America before lunch.

While the gang was walking towards Yumi and Zoe, the girls began to talk animatedly. Zoe had an excited and mischievous look on her face, while Yumi had an angry and excited look on her. When Odd got within 5 yards of the two, he could hear Yumi shout, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS SOONER??!?!?" She grabbed Zoe's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise for you," Zoe replied, equally as loud. "I know how you love surprises. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you all this time!" Yumi just glowered, but after a minute, she started laughing and jumping up and down in excitement.

"What's so exciting?" Ulrich asked when the group finally reached the yelling duo.

"Well," Yumi started, "_SOMEBODY_ just told me some super exciting news that she's been keeping from me for about, hmm.. let's see.. TWO MONTHS!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"And what's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, are Zoe and Odd finally going out?" Ulrich joked. A blush flew over Zoe's face, as well as one spread over Odd's.

"NO!" they both shouted at the same time. Ulrich took a step back and mumbled, "I was only kidding, gosh."

"It turns out," Yumi continued, ignoring the quarreling Odd, Zoe and Ulrich, whom was now in a Zoe headlock being tickled by Odd, "Mine and Zoe's other best friend Tori is coming for a visit day after tomorrow!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't believe Zoe kept this a secret from me!"

"Cool!" Ulrich said, finally getting his head and his breath back having been released by Odd and Zoe by Jeremy and Aelita. "We finally get to meet the famous Tori"

"Famous is right," Zoe laughed. "Her… OW!" Yumi had elbowed her in the ribs. "What was that for?!"

"Ixnae on the ingingsae," Yumi whispered loud enough for only Zoe to hear.

"OOO, right," Zoe returned. "I forgot." She then turned to the rest of the group. "I also heard that pop **_sensation_** Scottie McDottie is coming to France next week. Tori has really good connections, so maybe she could get us tickets!"

"No way!" Aelita cried out. "She's, like, my FAVORITE musical artist of all time! I love how she can sing any style or music and still make it sound good."

"Yeah, she's coming alright. I'm UBER excited. I could barely believe it myself," Zoe said, making Yumi snicker, which then of course made Zoe snicker, which made both of them burst out in hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh nothing!" Zoe and Yumi said unanimously. Following that they both plastered big, cheesy grins on their faces that obviously were hiding fits of laughter. Ulrich and Odd looked at their respective crushes quizzically, questioning themselves as to how they were going to get the truth out of the giggling girls. Finally, the school bell rang, alerting the students that school was about to start. "See y'all later," Zoe said, her Texan accent getting the best of her. She and Yumi headed off to their 1st period Drama class while Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita headed of to their first period history class.

Yumi and Zoe could barely concentrate. Their minds kept wandering from their lesson, so they started to pass each other notes. They said things like "how much longer until Tori gets here?" and "what should we do first?!" and such. Luckily, they got through that class without the teacher yelling at them; he was too absorbed in a monologue he was reciting. Sometimes he could be so clueless! As second period rolled around, Yumi and Zoe trudged through the halls and the rest of the day, their heads in Lalaland, dreaming of what they would do when Tori arrived. Even as Zoe was joining Odd for their ritual end-of-the-day meditation (which was really just doing a headstand for 30 minutes) she kept thinking, and she came up with a _brilliant_ idea. 'Life just looks better when you turn it _upside down_,' she said to herself.


	3. Turn Around

**Chappie 3**

**Turn Around**

Fast forward 2 days and 2 ½ hours

**Zoe's Point of View**

"BRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!" The final bell before lunch sounded out over the school. "Finally!" I groaned. Everyone in my class turned around at that very moment to stare at me. 'Greaaat,' I thought. 'Just what I needed. Oh well, at least it's lunch time!' I grabbed my bag, stuffed all of my class work into it, then rushed out the door, only to stop and wait for Yumi to get out. "Man, you are so slow!" I told her once she got out.

"No, you're just fast," Yumi responded. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, shocked she could forget the VERY important event occurring today. "Today's the day Tori's coming! How could you forget?!? Well, that and we don't have anymore classes today."

"Oh my gosh! How could I forget?! We have to get ready! AND find Ulrich. That could take a while." Yumi exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Whoa, slow your horses Missy Lou Lou. Why do we have to find Ulrich?"

"Um... because... well... he sorta found out about Tori last time she visited..." Yumi stuttered.

"WHAT?!" was what came out of my mouth.

"I had to!" Yumi pleaded. "She told me it was okay though!"

"Urgg... fine. I suppose it's okay. But anyway, we can't work on an empty stomach! Lunch first, then Ulrich, then plans, then airport, and then TORI TIME!!" I countered.

"Hmm… I like the way your mind works, Zo. Let's go." Together we rushed to the cafeteria, met up with Ulrich, grabbed our food, and wolfed it down before the rest of the group even got there. In fact, we were already running out the door when the rest of them came in! "Hi! Bye!" we yelled, already halfway across the courtyard.

When we got to the airport, we still had 15 minutes to spare. "Let's get her a drink," Yumi said. "Look! There's a Starbucks! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Pshh... totally! Her _favorite_! Grande White Mocha Cappuccino, no whip, with a sprinkle-_winkle_ of cinnamon!" (more fits of laughter) "Come on, let's get it! Oh, and let's make it four..."

Turn that clock ahead another 10 minutes...

"I'M HERE I'M HERE I'M **FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!" **Tori yelled as she sprinted through the security check. "YUUUUUUUMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! ZOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU??!??!?!" she giggled.

"Over here Twinkle Toes!!" I laughed. Twinkle Toes was Tori's nickname we'd given her in 4th grade when she was OBSESSED with ballet. It stuck with her ever since. "Hey you!" I said, wrapping my arms around her in a bear hug. "How long has it been? A year and a half?"

"Two actually," she replied, giving Yumi a bear hug too. "That's too long."

"I concur," Yumi stated. "Now how's that _other_ friend of ours? You know, that Scottie McDottie person we all know and love?"

"Oooh, _that_ person," I joked. Tori giggled as she gave her "big bro" (as she called him) a hug. We all knew that our bud Tori lead a double life, Tori by day, Scottie McDottie by night. We all couldn't believe it when we found out, but we learned to accept it. That and she bribed us with backstage passes. "Oh yeah, I got the most _brilliant_ idea last night!" I exclaimed.

"OO! What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it has to do with Sissi..." I began.

"Stop right there. I love it already!" Tori squealed. "She was so mean to me last time! It's payback time," she said with an evil grin on her face.

"Well then let me finish!" I retorted. "Anyway, what we'll do is..." I pulled them into a huddle and told them the plan.

"It's pure genius!" Yumi cried.

"Devious," Tori gushed.

"What are we waiting for?!" Ulrich shouted. "Let's go!" We all rushed to the bathroom-Ulrich staying outside of course- and Tori changed into her Scottie McDottie outfit. We then hailed a taxi, climbed in, and spent the 10 minute ride to Kadic scheming.

Once we got there, Yumi and I rushed to the cafeteria ahead of Tori and Ulrich. Boy was the school in for a surprise. We yanked open the doors, and jumped inside. Then Yumi yelled, "HEY EVERYBODY!!!" Believe me, that shut everyone up quick. "We have a surprise for you!" I yelled. "She's here all the way from America, just for us, and is going out with one of our very own students!" I continued.

"Ladies..." Yumi bellowed.

"Gentlemen." I continued.

"And staff members of Kadic Academy," we both yelled. "Give it up for..."

"The one..." came from Yumi.

"The only..." came from me.

"SCOTTIE MCDOTTIE!!" we both shrieked. Let me tell you, the whole cafeteria burst into whoops, yells, and cheers as Tori (as Scottie McDottie of course) and Ulrich walked through the cafeteria doors hand in hand. Then, just as we had rehearsed it, Ulrich swooped Tori down into a tango-type pose and planted a BIG kiss on her lips. (Yes, Yumi was jealous, but she didn't say anything when we were planning it) More whooping, yelling, and cheering followed. Furious, Sissi stomped up to Ulrich and wailed, "What about me Ulrich dear?!"

Tori didn't stand for _any_ of that. "Let me tell ya something sweetie," she said, addressing Sissi. "Ulrich's mine now. Even if he wasn't, you still wouldn't get him. I know who he likes, and believe me, you're not anywhere in the list he gave me." Yumi and I erupted into silent hysteria at the look of pure shock on Sissi's face.

"You may be famous, but you watch your back you," Sissi retorted at she stomped out of the cafeteria. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the student body descended upon Tori and Ulrich, begging "Scottie McDottie" for autographs. Tori graciously signed them all, then retreated out of the room, followed by the rest of the gang. Once outside though, she BURST into laughter.

"Did you see," (chokes on laughter) _cough cough_ "the LOOK on her face when she heard what I said?" (more laughs)

Yumi, Ulrich, Tori and I fell down into a giggling mass of teenagers. But then Odd showed up. "Ulrich?" he almost whispered.

The laughter instantly stopped. "Odd, it's not what you think..." Ulrich started to say.

"No Ulrich, let me handle this." Tori said. She stepped up to Odd and took his hand. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Scottie McDottie."

"Well I think we all know that," Odd muttered bitterly. "I just don't get why Ulrich would do that to..."

"OKAY! Let's not go there Odd," Ulrich interrupted. "Here, let me explain it to you. See it all started when..."

"ULRICH! My person, my story!" Tori said as she cut him off. "Here, Odd. Come with me and I'll start from the beginning."

It took Tori about 10 minutes to tell Odd the whole story from the beginning. She had to start all the way back from when Yumi lived in America, and then it was about 7 years worth of details to tell Odd. When they got back, "Wow" was all Odd could say. "Umm, I think I'll take Odd off your hands for a while," Tori muttered to us as they passed.

"Wait! Tori! I don't think you want to go looking like you do," I called after her.

"What's that supposed to... oh. Never mind. Where can I change?"

"You can change in my dorm Scottie," I said, not wanting to give away her secret to anyone who might have been listening. She followed me into the dorm, then changed back into what she had been originally wearing at the airport.

"Hmm. I wonder if Odd's going to recognize me," Tori thought out loud.

"Ooo. Good question. Maybe I should go with you," I answered. We walked out and found Odd sitting on a bench waiting and looking for whom he thought was going to be Tori. He was expecting the blonde hair of Scottie, but instead found the brown hair of the normal Tori in all of its purple-streaked glory. "Umm, Odd? _Turn around._ I'd like you to meet Tori, mine and Yumi's friend from America.


	4. Jumpin

**Chappie 4**

**Jumping**

**Tori's Point of View**

Ok, so, Odd just flat out stared for about 2 minutes before we got tired of it, so I pretty much smacked him on the back of the head to make it stop. "Odd, enough oogling already! You decided to show me around the town, remember?"

"Oh, right. I did. Umm.. well.. ok then. Let's go," he quietly replied, still obviously trying to get used to the real me.

He got up, beckoned for me to follow, and then proceeded towards the Kadic gates. "Should I be scared??" I asked Zoe.

"Nah," came her reply. "You only need to be scared if he asks you to play DDR with him. He doesn't stop until his name is the only one on the top ten highest scores."

"Ok, gotcha." I said a quick goodbye, then ran to catch up with Odd who was surprisingly already at the gates. "Where to tour guide?" I questioned.

"Hmm.. well first I thought I'd show you the mall, which is probably where you wanted to go anyway, and you can tell me more about your escapades as Scottie McDottie," came his less-than-enthusiastic response.

"Umm.. ok. Works for me!" I told him about some of the funnier incidents of the Scottie world, like how one time Zac Efron slipped on some ice and fell into the chocolate fountain at a REALLY important party, and then how while he was falling he dragged Mitchell Musso in with him, who in turn grabbed Emily Osment, who snagged Miley Cyrus, who finally latched onto Ashley Tisdale's arm, and then the whole bunch fell in after Zac. I started crying because I was laughing so hard, but then they started throwing chocolate at me, so I blocked myself with the first person I saw, who happened to be Vanessa Hudgens.

"No. Freaking. Way. That is too cool! I wish you had gotten that on camera!" Odd laughed.

"Well actually... I did," I said quietly.

"WHAT?!? YOU DID?!?"

"Umm.. yes?"

"NO WAY! I'M THINKING INTERNET!!!!!"

"NO!" I yelled. "I wouldn't do that to them! I promised!"

"Aww..."

"Well, maybe I'll show it to you sometime..."

"YEA!!!! That just **totally** made my day!" Odd said as he jumped into the air. We started laughing as we arrived at the mall, walking in only to decide that we wanted to go to the arcade, who's entrance was outside.

We talked about the most random things as he dragged me to the DDR station, much to my joy, and then we played 17 straight games as an ever-growing crowd cheered us on.

"You're not so bad missy!" Odd said as he jumped on the dance pad.

"Right back atcha Odd!" In the end, I dominated, so Odd finally gave up and we chose to just sit down on the carousel in the food court. Once on, I brought about a subject that I had a feeling Odd had been avoiding, crushes. "So Odd, Zoe and Yumi tell me most things that go on at Kadic, but there are still some things that I don't know much about and I was wondering if you could help me with this predicament."

"And this predicament is...?"

"Crushes," was my immediate reply. "I want to know who likes who, who's going out with who, and so on and so forth. Only the essential people of course though."

**Odd's Point of View**

I was getting a feeling that, for some Odd reason, I could trust Tori with all the group's little secrets, well, minus one big one that Zoe didn't even know about. So I decided to tell her. "Well," I started, "for starters, Yumi likes Ulrich ("I knew it!" came from Tori), and Ulrich likes Yumi ("Go figure.), but they're too shy to do anything about it, which you might be able to help fix ("Really? I'd love to help!"). Then Jeremy and Aelita are together, no surprise there. They liked each other for such a long time! And... well..." he stopped.

"What? What is it?" Tori begged.

"I don't know if you can keep this one a secret.."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?!?!?! I'll keep my mouth shut, I promise!" Tori implored.

"Gah, fine. Well, I kind of like... Zoe."

"Aww! How sweet! I had my suspicions when I first saw you, what with the way you couldn't take your eyes off of her..."

"You noticed that?!" I said, truly astonished.

"Well, yeah. It was kinda obvious to everyone but Zoe," was her simple reply. "But I think I can help with that..."

"Really?" I said with a sparkle in my eye.

"Really. But we'll do that later, ok? Right now let's just try and figure out what to do about Yumi and Ulrich."

For the next half hour, Tori and I plotted and schemed, schemed and plotted, until we came up with a brilliant- and a little devious- plan to get Yumi and Ulrich together. "You really think it'll work?" Tori wondered.

"Definitely."

**Fast Forward (yes, yet again) about 2 hours**

**Tori's Point of View**

"Ok, is everything ready?" I asked. I got 4 "Yes"'s in response. "Good. Let's go then." If our plan went smoothly, Yumi and Ulrich would be together in the next five minutes, and we'd have a picture of it to remember it by. I sent a text to Yumi telling her that it was urgent that she get to Ulrich's favorite tree at the school as fast as possible. Odd sent a text to Ulrich saying that he(meaning Ulrich) needed to get down to his(meaning Ulrich's) favorite tree pronto, something important was happening.

Yumi and Ulrich got there at about the same time, and by then the rest of us were high in the tree; high enough that they couldn't see us, but low enough that we could see them. They(meaning Ulrich and Yumi) saw each other, approached each other, and both said at the same time, "What are you doing here?" They then turned and saw something shining in the knothole, a small screen that had a message on it that read as follows: "Ok, this is somewhat of an intervention. You two have been too shy for too long and we can't take it anymore! So here's what we're going to do. Both of you stick out your right hands and place them into the knothole." Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other puzzled, then decided to try it. They stuck their hands inside the knothole.

That's when we came in. A trap suddenly sprung on the wrists in the knothole, trapping them there. Once finished, the gang and I sprung down from the tree, landing right behind Yumi and Ulrich. "Ok, let's get this over with. It's late and I'm tired," I stated.

"TORI?!? GUYS?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" both Yumi and Ulrich yelled.

"Call it "Friend Intervention". That's what we're here to do. Intervene between friends," said Odd as I slipped into the shadows for the next part of the scheme.

"Umm... not to be a party pooper or anything," Yumi started, "but what the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Well, don't let us say it, let the preacher," Jeremy responded.

"Preacher?" Ulrich asked.

(In a gospel preacher like voice (you know like "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord) that sort of thing) "Yes, preacher," I said. "Now, I bet y'all are wondering why we are gathered her together on this glorious day, or night really. Well, we are gathered here today to join two peoples together in holy, umm.., togetherness!"

"Togetherness?" Odd whispered to me.

"Well, it's not matrimony," I whispered back. "Anyhow," I said back in my preacher voice, "If there is anyone here that does not wish that these too annoyingly ignorant lovebirds to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Umm... don't we get a say in this?" asked Yumi.

"NO!" was the reply from everyone except Ulrich.

"Well then."

"Alright now, on with the ceremony!" Odd exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses there buddy." I joked. "Now, Ulrich, do you like Yumi? Let me answer that for ya, of course you do. Yumi, do you like Ulrich? Uh, yeah. That goes without saying." Everyone just looked at me like I was crazy. Yumi and Ulrich thought I really was, but the others just hadn't thought I'd be able to act like this without cracking up. "By the power 'vested in me, I now proclaim this lovely couple boyfriend and girlfriend. You may now, with a little help of course, kiss your respective 'friend'." At that, Odd and Zoe got behind Yumi, Jeremy and Aelita got behind Ulrich, and together they pushed Yumi and Ulrich together, making them share that long awaited first kiss.

"WOO HOO!!!" we all yelled, after releasing our captives, but it was only because they kept kissing after we let them go. "Aww, that's so cute!" Aelita exclaimed. They finally broke apart, faces BRIGHT red.

"Uh, thanks guys," came Ulrich's sheepish comment.

"Any time!" I replied. But then I pulled him aside and whispered to him, "Odd and Zoe are next. You and Yumi get to help with that one." He looked at me with excited eyes, and I knew we'd have him on board, no question. Then out of nowhere, Odd grabbed me around the waist, swung me around, then picked me up and started jumping out of sheer joy.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE TOGETHER! FINALLY!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! YOU'RE A MIRACLE WORKER!!!!" he shouted as he jumped.

"ODD! YOU'RE. WELCOME. BUT. PLEASE. STOP. JUMPING." I squeaked out between jumps. He finally stopped jumping, and I gasped for breath. "Oh gosh, I didn't think I'd be _jumping_ until tomorrow night!"

"WHAT?!"


	5. Jahosafit

**Disclaimer: And so TwinkieTUTUS and the prince kissed and lived happily ever after on the fortune that she made from owning Code Lyoko. She then made a fortune off of the song she helped to produce, "Free" by Shawn McDonald. She then woke up to find that everything she had just said was a lie and that none of it was true. Enjoy the story!**

**Chappie 5**

**Jahosafit**

**Odd's Point of View**

Ok, so, after me yelling, Tori just kind of stood there with an "Oops I wasn't supposed to say that" type of look on her face.

"Umm... nothing Odd!" she tried.

"Hah. You wish. What's going on tomorrow?" I said, a slight edge in my voice. "You really don't have a choice since you're outnumbered here. No one seems to know."

"Ok, so it's not really that they don't know, it's that they don't remember!" she cried. "It's not my fault that they have bad memories. I'm not telling since they can't remember."

"WHY YOU!..." But Odd never got to finish that thought.

"AHA!!! I CAUGHT YOU!!!!!" Jim yelled. "Now just what do you think you're doing out after curfew??"

"Hey Jim?" Aelita said. "You do realize that curfew isn't for another hour and a half, right?"

"What the blazes are you talking about? Curfew was 20 minutes ago!"

"No it wasn't," Jeremy retorted. "It's Friday. We get an extra two and a half hours of freedom on the weekends!"

"Grr.. fine. I'll let you off this time, but I'm watching you!" And with that, Jim stormed away.

"Phew. Close one there guys!" Ulrich sighed. But what no one had noticed was that while Jim had been distracting the gang (not on purpose, just a timely interruption), Tori had snuck away into the woods with nothing but her cell phone to light the way.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where's Tori?? We weren't finished interrogating her!" I yelled.

**Tori's Point of View**

'Wow. Close one.' I thought to myself. 'But I can't believe they forgot about my concert tomorrow night! I mean really, that was one of the main reasons I came ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE FREAKING ATLANTIC OCEAN!! Oh well, like they say, "The only thing better than a good friend is one with chocolate!" Hey wait! Wrong quote! Hmm.. what is it??? Grr... OH! I remember! "There's no use crying over spilled milk!" There we go.' I trudged through the forest, not really caring where I was going, but then my foot hit an unseen rock and I lost my balance, plummeting towards the dirty ground. "GAH!" I squealed. But just a second before I hit the ground, a pair of strong arms circled my waist, rescuing me from an ugly fall. They then pulled me up so that the person's chest was on my back.

"That was a close one, now wasn't it?" a masculine voice whispered into my ear.

'Oh no. Not again' was the only thought running through my head.

**With the rest of the gang, Yumi's Point of View**

Ok, now I'm getting scared. Where is she?? She has to be here somewhere! We have to find her soon! Who knows who's out here! We could have another incident like last time! Or worse!!!!! It's just too bad that she stormed off before I could get Ulrich's lips off of mine! Her concert's tomorrow night! Gah, this is bad! I just really hope _he_'s not out here! We HAVE TO GO!!!!

"Guys, we **have** to find her like now!" I yelled over the commotion that was occurring around me. All sound stopped.

"Why is it that important?" Odd questioned.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" I basically screeched in his ear.

"Yumi," Ulrich said softly, "Odd didn't know her last time. But you're right; we do need to find her soon." Hearing his voice seemed to calm me down a little, but my motherly instincts were gearing up, and I was seriously worried about our little Tori. She may be feisty and can put up a mean fight, but under certain circumstances, like tonight, she can be easily overpowered and has almost no chance.

**Odd's Point of View**

Ok, so I get the whole 'we need to find Tori' thing. I just don't get what this 'last time' thing everyone's talking about is! It sounds serious! And if she's gone, my chances of getting with Zoe are pretty much gone! I don't have the courage to do that myself!!

"Ok, no girl goes anywhere without a guy." Yumi stated.

"But it's just the Kadic woods Yumi! Really, why don't we all just split up?"

Zoe looked at me with a mix of worry, sorrow, and compassion in her eyes. "Odd," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I think it's time you knew what happened last time Tori was here."

**Back with Tori, Tori's Point of View**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. What to do? What to do?! Options, I need options! Umm... ok I could kick him where the sun don't shine... maybe... or I could scrunch up and then drop kick him... how did I get out of it last time?? Oh, wait, Yumi, Ulrich and Zoe helped me out last time. So how do I let them know?!

"There's no way out of this one sunshine. I told you I'd be back. And look, we're all by our lonesome out here in the _nice_,_ dark_ woods. So let's have some fun, shall we?" his voice rang through the forest like a bell echoes through a church, but it wasn't loud enough to alert the others. I had gone too far from shore, and my boat was starting to sink.

"You won't get me this time you rotten jerk. I'll get away just like last time. I've got friends on my side, something you'll never have." I retorted.

His voice chuckled, the evil behind it apparent. "Who ever said I didn't have friends? Besides, they're too far away to hear you scream, if you could anyway." With that, he covered my mouth with dark silver duct tape, giving me only enough time to let out a little "Eeep!" before I was silenced. "Now, let's play."

The only thought now running through my mind was, 'Why William?'

**Again, back with the others, Zoe's Point of View**

It was time. I had to tell him. I took a deep breath and then, "It happened last year, when Tori first came to visit. Scottie was just starting to become the huge star she is now, and she just came to visit me and Yumi. When we were out in the woods one night, we heard a really weird sound coming from behind a bush, so being the naturally curious person she is, Tori went to investigate. The next thing we heard was Tori screaming. Ulrich dived over the bush, separating the black-covered figure from off of Tori. Yumi and I ran over to her to make sure she was ok, and before Ulrich could beat the stuffing out of the guy though, he ran off." Odd's jaw was on the ground. "I'm not done yet," I said. "Then we asked Tori if she was okay. She was shaking and holding her knees. Her knuckled were bright white as tightly as she was holding herself. She wouldn't move, so we had Ulrich pick her up and take her back to the dorms. After a while, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, Ulrich's arms wrapped protectively around her, with me and Yumi sitting in front of the door and window, just in case. When we finally heard anything come out of her mouth- she was talking in her sleep of course- it was 'Get away from me William! Get away!' We all exchanged worried glances, and then we talked all that night, trying to figure out a plan to keep our little Twinkle Toes safe. We found one, and it worked. William didn't try anything again. After she left, we figured she'd be safe the next time she came. I guess we were wrong. We never did get it out of Tori just what William was trying to do to her, but quite frankly, I don't really want to find out. If it was that bad... oooo. I shudder just thinking about it. But anyway, now's not the time. We HAVE to find her! So let's go!"

"Finally!" Yumi said. "Okay, Zoe, you and Odd go north and east. Ulrich, you and I will cover the west. Jeremy and Aelita, you take the south east. Ready? GO!!" With that we all split.

**Tori's Point of View**

'Oh no! What now?? I. Need. To. Get. Away. Now!! But how? HOW??? Oh, no, what's he doing now?!'

William was letting his hand travel... a little too far. I started squirming, letting a muffled "mmph!" come out, but he didn't stop. Right when I thought he was going to do something _very_ inappropriate, his hand kept going to me knees. 'What now?' I thought. Suddenly, I was swept off my feet. "Mmph!" Yeah. That was my version of 'what the freak are you doing?!' under duct tape. He then proceeded to carry me to a tree, slam me onto my feet so they buckled out from under me, making me collapse in a heap, then got the duct tape back out, forced me up, pushed me against the tree, and then literally taped me to the tree, hands behind my back, legs taped together on top of that as well as my wrists, and then he added another layer of duct tape to my mouth (but not without ripping the first one off and putting the next one on so fast that I didn't have a chance to scream) considering I had been (eww) licking the tape so that it would come off. (A/N long sentence, eh??) But then, THEN, I finally remembered that my _glorious_ phone was in my back pocket as it always was, and that Yumi was speed dial number four. 'Thank goodness I text so much! I know where the keys are!!!' I quickly (and quietly) dialed Yumi's number (thank goodness my phone was on silent!) and that automatically activated the buddy tracker that I had gotten especially for me, Yumi, and Zoe. 'Now let's just hope this works!'

**With Yumi and Ulrich, Normal Point of View**

"Wanna be free... free to dance and free to sing..."

"What's that??" Ulrich asked while Yumi whipped her phone out of her pocket. "Oh, never mind."

"NO WAY!" Yumi yelped. "It's Tori! She managed to activate the buddy finder!! Oh my goodness (A/N a little OOC, I know. Bear with me here)!! We can find her!! Oh, let's hope she's not in trouble!" With that, Yumi stared at her phone screen for a moment, and then took off running, Ulrich in tow. After telling Ulrich where she was, they both began calling the others, Ulrich to Odd and Zoe, Yumi to Jeremy and Aelita. Once they were called and Yumi and Ulrich got within 15 feet of William and Tori, they stopped running and started whispering to each other what they were going to do...

**Everyone's where William and Tori are, Normal Point of View**

While Yumi and Ulrich had filled everyone in on the plan, William had been getting dangerously close to doing something unforgivable and unforgettable to Tori. Why he actually hadn't yet, no one knew. Finally everyone was ready, and they all got into place. At the signal, Aelita broke a stick, making William whip around to scan the premises, just long enough for Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy to sneak up behind, overpower, and force William to the ground. Meanwhile, Zoe, Yumi, and Aelita ran over to Tori and pulled her off the tree.

"GET OFF ME!!!!!!" William screamed.

"Can anyone shut him up, please??" Aelita asked. The girls had finally pulled Tori off the tree and were proceeding to pull the tape off her wrists and ankles. With a final tug, they pulled off the last piece, the one over her mouth, and then they pulled her up and helped her over to the boys. Zoe and Aelita were holding Tori, so Yumi hurried over to William, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw William's carelessly discarded duct tape. She sauntered back with an evil grin on her face, showing the guys the tape without William seeing it. She then sprang onto him and taped his wrists and ankles together, his upper arms to his sides, and his thighs together as well. At last, the boys got off of William.

Ulrich went over to the girls, somehow knowing he would be one of the few things that would stop Tori from shaking uncontrollably as she was now. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Shhh. It's okay Tori. It's all over now. It's all over now." He gently rocked her back and forth, completely ridding her of her shaking in the end. She took a deep breath, whispered thanks, and then removed herself from Ulrich to go stand in front of William, the iciest glare anyone had ever seen displayed in her cold blue eyes, directed at the duct taped boy laying on the ground in front of her.

"Geez freaking Jahosafit William! Get ready! You ain't gonna know what hit ya this time!" Tori screeched.

**Oooooooh! What's going to happen next! I'll give you a hint; it's going to be called 'Jumping Jahosafit'!**


	6. Jumpin Jahosafit

**Disclaimer: ok so, I totally don't own Code Lyoko or Jesse McCartney. If I did, Jesse would be married to me and Ulrich and Yumi would be together, married, and the same age. I only own Scottie McDottie and Zoe.**

**Chappie 6**

**Jumpin Jahosafit**

**Ulrich's Point of View**

Hahahahaha. Tori looked funny. True, it was a bad situation, but the way she _looked_... haha. You see, it's this tiny little girl (ok she's just small for her age) who has this look of disgust mixed with hatred, scheming, and then just pure, untamed rage. She looked like a teapot that was about to whistle smoke out of her ears! Haha, funny thought. Anyway, I think it's time to intervene.

"Tori," I said cautiously, "just chill for a minute here." She swung around to face me, glowering and casting ice daggers with her eyes.

"And why would I do _**that**_?!" she said venomously.

"Because there are better ways to deal with this _Tor_," I said, accenting her name with a hint of mischief.

"Ah, I see. And what exactly do you have in mind, oh great mastermind?"

"Well," I started, "I was just thinking we could let Oddie-boy here do what he wanted with him, and _then_ go give him to the principal, undoing whatever Odd did first, of course."

"Ulrich, have I ever mentioned how wonderful you are?" Tori asked.

"Hmm... once or twice I believe," I said laughing.

**Odd's Point of View**

So while Tori and Ulrich were scheming, Zoe walked over to me. I didn't notice until she was right in front of me and said, "Hey Odd?" I was confused; her eyes showed confusion, hurt, sadness, and a little worry.

"Yeah, Zo?"

"Cou-could... Could I talk to you for a minute? You know, like, away from everyone else?"

I didn't know what she was getting at, but I agreed anyway. "Sure Zoe." We walked off a little bit; not far enough that the group couldn't see us, but far enough that they wouldn't hear us.

**Zoe's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. Tori had revealed something to me before she had left to go with Odd to the mall. While we were in my dorm, she told me _terrible_ news. I mean, like, _**she**_ was in tears when she told me. And it didn't even concern her!

"Odd..." I whispered before launching myself into his arms, my well-kept tears just now spilling out after being held in for hours.

Slowly his arms came around me, doing their best to give me comfort. "What's wrong, little bear?" Little bear. His nickname for me. Oh gosh. My tears just came out faster and harder.

"Odd, they've decided to make me go back early."

"What do you mean?! Who's 'they'?! Go back where early?! WHAT?!"

I took a deep breath, well, as deep as you can when you have tears coming out faster than water out of a water balloon after it hits someone. "They, the people who decided I was a _perfect_ exchange student candidate, decided that I had gotten enough experience her at Kadic, so they said that I had to go back to America."

Odd just stared, sadness taking over his face. I thought I may have even seen tears coming to his eyes, but he quickly shook them away. "No..." he softly whispered. Then he pulled, no, YANKED me back into his arms, holding me tighter than ever. Little did I know that a bit away, the rest of the gang was looking at us with worried faces...

**Tori's Point of View**

I sighed. I almost never do that! Especially not in a situation like this! But it called for it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zoe walk sadly over to Odd. I knew she was going to tell him, so I decided that I should tell the group too. So I did. We were all worried about them. They would be so lost without each other! And just look at the way he's holding her...

"What are we gonna do?" Yumi asked quietly.

"I just don't know," Ulrich said just as quietly, moving over to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her in close. Jeremy and Aelita were over guarding William. 'Gee, 'cause I don't feel out of place,' I thought.

"We'll figure something out," I said, just as my phone started going crazy, undeniably telling me that someone was trying to reach me. I pulled it out, slid it up (seeing as it was a rhinestone-bejeweled slide phone), and stared blankly at it, not totally believing what it said.

"What does it say, Tori?" Yumi asked.

I gave her a meaningful glance, wordlessly telling her that it was a Scottie deal. Even so, I ran over to her and Ulrich, whispering to her, "How do I answer it if William's here?!"

"Just walk away a little bit, like Odd and Zoe did."

I nodded, then proceeded to take her advice. It was weird that my phone hadn't gone to voicemail yet though, and it was a dang good thing too! It wasn't my Scottie phone!

"Scot McDot! Who's calling and what's up?" I said as quietly and cheerfully as I could, which actually was hard, considering who it was.

"Hey Scottie, it's Jesse. Sorry to call you on this phone. You weren't answering your other one! Your mom finally answered it after about the 7th time and told me to try this one."

'Nice going mom! You almost caused a MAJOR disaster!' I thought. "Oh, sorry about that babe! What's going on that was so urgent that you felt the need to contact me ASAP? You do know I'm in France, right?"

"Oh! I'm totally sorry! I forgot..."

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay Mr. Jesse I-forget-everything McCartney," I joked.

"I really am sorry!" he said sheepishly. (A/N if you haven't figured it out yet (or are just _really_ dense, Tori's talking to Jesse McCartney)

"So what was oh-so-urgent that you just **had** to reach me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I giggled. "Stop that!" he said. More giggles from me. "Scottieeeee..." Even more giggles. "Grr, fine. I just won't tell you then."

"I'll be good I swear!" I said.

"Ok, well, the label just told me you and I are going to be getting together this weekend to record a new song together!"

"**WHAT?!**" I screeched, not too loudly though. "Do they not remember I'm doing a concert then?! They were the ones who planned it! And I'm busy anyway!!!!"

"Oh. Okay," he said a little dejectedly.

"Oh, Jesse! It's not because of you! I'd love to sing with you, really. Anytime, anywhere! Just not this weekend! Please! I'll call them and see what I can do. Please don't be weird with me Scesse!" I pleaded, pulling out my nickname for him as a last line of defense.

"Fine, I guess. Jottie," he snickered.

"Okay, then we're settled!" I squealed. "And the time is... good waffles! It's late!"

"Yeah, it probably is over there. Sorry for calling so late!"

"It's okay. Oh and for future reference," I said, just then remembering the phone I was on, "If I don't ever answer _this_ phone, don't be surprised if my voicemail is really random. One of my friends named Tori took my phone one time and recorded her own voice message on it, and I just haven't found the time to redo it."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Bye babe!" Jesse said, hanging up.

"Problem solved," I said out loud as I walked back to the others. Odd and Zoe had finally rejoined everyone else, Zoe still in Odd's arms, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Hey, are we ever going to take care of William?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Odd said. I snickered at the thought of the conversation I had just had. "Let's rock!"

"Yeah, but make it fast Odd! It's... _jumpin Jahosafit_! It's late!" I cried.


	7. Bo

**Okay, so here's the long-awaited next chapter of this story. I really shouldn't be updating this one but hey, I have a little bit of writer's block for my other stories, so why not?**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Code Lyoko. And unicorns rule the world. Suuuuurrre.**

**A/N Yeah, I'm breaking up the last chapters so there are more. This way there are four instead of just one. Enjoy!**

**Chappie 7**

**Bo**

**Tori's Point of View **

Ok, so I must say that Odd had a field day with William. No, really he did. Where to start?? Oh! I know! Well, first he tied a rope around William's waist and hung him like a piñata and took some pictures (after dunking him in paint too; he was SO colorful!). Then he raided Aelita's closet for the foofiest pink dress he could find (Sissy's was out of the question; she'd want something in return) and put it on him and then he, Ulrich and Jeremy created this digital background on the computer, displayed it on a screen, positioned William in front of it, and then snapped away with the camera. It was hysterical. Seriously. Think 6-year-old tea parties mixed with a ballet studio and a stuffed animal factory. Scary funny, no joke. After that, William got dunked in some... umm... yeah I don't really know what it was. Apparently Ulrich found it under Odd's bed. Odd thinks it used to be peppermints, but now it was in a liquid state. It was really pretty gross. That was followed by some silly string bombardment, other-mysterious-foods-from-under-Odd's-bed force feeding, rabid raccoon attacks (just kidding!), tickle torture, and finally, the ever wonderful, taunting-of-Ulrich's-getting-Yumi-in-front-of-William. This involved a LOT of kissing on Yumi's part. Poor her... NOT! Haha, I laugh. I swear I saw steam coming out of William's ears... haha.

But anyway, once the taunting was over, we got a hose, rinsed William off (taking the dress off first, of course), then paraded our way to the principal's office to turn him in. Amazingly, Principal Delmas was there, so we told him the story, and faster than you could say Ratatouille, he had called the authorities and William was being whisked away to the clink! Hah. Stinks for him!

After William was gone, I took a good look at the people surrounding me. All the tears were gone, having been replaced by grins and the attempts to smother laughter- coming from Odd of course. They were all content, finally seeing that little rebel reject get what he deserved. It was about time! But still, the tear trails were still evident on Zoe's face, and Yumi had worry hidden deep in her eyes. I didn't want to remind them of _that_ little situation, so after we had left Mr. Delmas's office, I turned around and asked, "So does everyone have something to wear to the concert tomorrow?"

The guys just looked at each other; the girls all squealed, "No! We don't!"

So, being the kind and **generous** person I am, "Shopping anyone?"

"But wait, curfew's in an hour! There's no way we could get to the mall, find outfits, and get back in time," Jeremy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pshh, I wasn't talking about the mall _here_, Jeremy. Heck, I wasn't even talking about a mall! Just one question, do y'all know what a _patented_ Tori-Sneak-Out-System is?" I asked, a mischevious grin appearing on my face.

"Ooooh! Oooohh! Pick me! Pick me!" Zoe giggled, jumping up and down and waving her hand around in the air.

"Hmm... who should I pick... hmm... Zoe? Maybe? Ah yes, Zoe, could you possibly tell the class what the Tori-Sneak-Out-System is?" I joked.

"Ahem, _well_," Zoe started, "the _patented_ Tori-Sneak-Out-System is **not** something to be discussed outside the principal's door, for one."

"How very true," Ulrich chimed in, faking a British accent. "Shall we relocate ourselves to the southwest courtyard, m'lady?"

"Very well, sir," Yumi replied, placing her arm in Ulrich's like she was being walked down the aisle by her father on her wedding day.

"_snigger_ That may actually be happening someday," I told Aelita as we walked into the courtyard towards the gang's favorite bench. When we all arrived, I told them just exactly what the hype was all about. They returned to their dorm rooms- Yumi to her house, of course- and then did what I told them to do: a guaranteed way to sneak out for almost any period of time during the night and not get caught. I returned to the Ishiyama house with Yumi to drop off my bags and see her parents. I was staying with them for the time I was there, so I wanted to see the people I was going to be living with at least once that day considering my plane had landed hours ago. I gave Hiroki the gift I had brought him from the U.S.; the only thing he ever asked me to bring him when I visited: a little thing I like to call Cherry Balls. It's really just cherry flavored candy, but apparently you can't find it here in France, so I bring it for him! It usually only lasts an hour, so this time I'm giving him two boxes, just not at the same time.

After saying "good night" to Yumi's parents and brother, we arranged our 'TSOS's and hightailed it out the window, running back to Kadic to meet the others on the bench. As we were running back, I first made a call to Felipe, my chauffeur. "Oh Felipe, darling! How are you?" I asked him, adding charm through the phone line. "Could you do me a _little_ favor, please? Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering if you could come pick me and a few friends up? Where to? Oh, umm... well if it wasn't too much trouble I was hoping you could take us to Paris for a few hours. Really? Yea! Thank you Felipe! Here are the directions..." I continued to direct him as Yumi and I walked to Kadic. When we hit the gate, I hung up.

"We're going to Paris?!" Yumi asked, shaking my shoulders as she tried to look mad but the smile kept breaking through. "Why didn't you tell me?! I would have made an effort to look better had I known we were going there!"

"What, I think you look stunning already! Doesn't that count?" Ulrich said, considering we had reached the bench.

"Yeah, Ulrich, it does, but only on that scale. This one's MUCH bigger!"

"Oh really?" he asked, curious to know. "What scale would that be?"

"We're going to- yeoww!!! What did you do that for Tori?!"

"**You're not telling them _anything_ Yumi, okay? You do and you don't get to go,**" I said, a triumphant smile on my face when she gave a dramatic "Hmmp!" and then shut her mouth. "Now, are we all ready?"

"Yeah, but where exactly are we going?" Aelita asked.

"Somewhere where the people there love me and will keep the stores open privately just for us!"

"But where's that?" Zoe questioned.

"You'll see when we get there, so let's go!" I started walking over to the gates where I had seen Felipe drive up with the limo. The gang's mouths dropped open when they saw the limo.

"We're taking _that_?!" Odd exclaimed.

"Oh, this? Yeah, come on," I said plainly. We all clamored in, Felipe shutting the door behind us. He ran around to the driver's side, got in and buckled himself, then put the car in gear and began to drive.

**Fast Forward (yeah I know) about... 25 minutes**

**Zoe's Point of View**

"We're here!" Tori exclaimed as the car slowed to a stop. "Everyone out!"

We all exited the car, and while Tori told Felipe where to park, we just stared in awe at the location. We were in Paris. PARIS! Oh the shopping!

"So, where to first?" Tori said, brandishing her credit cards. "I say guys first. The girls will take longer to find."

"Agreed," I chimed in.

"So let's go!" Odd yelled. This was honestly the first time I had seen him this excited about shopping.

**30 Minutes later...**

"Finally!" Ulrich groaned, setting his bags down on the floor of 'Le Chic'. The guys had just finished checking out, and miraculously, the girls had gotten half of theirs completed.

"Okay, now onto 'Chic Boutique'!" Tori giggled. The boys all groaned simultaneously. "Oh suck it up!"

"Let's go!" Yumi said, skipping, yes, _skipping_, out the door. She made it halfway down the block before turning around and saying, "Where _is_ the 'Chic Boutique'?"

"The _other_ way, Yumi," Tori said, shaking her head and laughing. We paraded through the streets, stopping for ice cream and then finally arriving at the boutique. We slid inside, immediately comforted by the glow of the fluorescent lights.

"Scottie!"

"Sarabella! Muah, muah!" Tori said, giving the shopkeeper, apparently named Sarabella, air kisses. Oh, did I forget to mention that Tori was dressed as Scottie? Well, she is. "How are you darling?"

"Just peachy, mon petit chéri! Now how can I help you ladies?" Sarabella said, a huge grin on her face.

"Well," Tori/Scottie started, "these girls here are going to my concert tomorrow night and had _nothing_ to wear!"

"_gasp_ The horror!" Sarabella said.

"Yeah, I know. It's tragic! Is there _any_ way you could possibly help them? Oh, and I need some things too."

"Oh course, darling! Anything for you!"

"Oh, thank you Sarabella!" Tori/Scottie squealed. "Oh, and one more thing. I'd like them to have two complete outfits total, please, accessories and all. And can one of them have a wig as an accessory? I'd like to introduce them at the after party, but in a way that they won't have to deal with all of the media hype. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course, darling! I'd be happy to!" Sarabella skipped off to find the wigs in the back for Yumi, Aelita and Zoe to choose from.

"Okay, troops, Sarabella is doing me a huge favor here. Let's be nice, and let's shop!" Tori/Scottie said, imitating a drill sergeant. We all scattered around the store, picking our favorites off of the shelves while we waited for Sarabella to return. When she did, we heard, "GUYS!! GET BACK HERE! SARABELLA'S BACK!", so we all came scampering back, arms loaded with our clothes to try on. "Alright guys, now I want you to pick the wig that you'd most likely wear. And no, it can't be the same color as the hair you have now," she said as Yumi's hand was slowly raising into the air. It quickly fell back down.

Thirty minutes later, the girl's shopping was done. Tori/Scottie had found a complete outfit for one of her songs, and the rest of us found two outfits and wigs. It really was amazing that we got finished in this short amount of time. As Tori/Scottie paid Sarabella for the mondo amount of stuff we were buying (it totaled up to over $2,000), Yumi, Aelita and I huddled up to try and figure out what our alias names were going to be. I picked Sarah, Yumi picked Keiko, and Aelita picked Bella. When Aelita announced hers, she and I started laughing considering we had both gotten our inspiration from the same person. Tori/Scottie sauntered back over to us, a smile upon her face, dropped our bags off at our feet, then scurried off to where the boys were sitting. Shrugging our shoulders as to why she would do this, we picked up our bags up and started over to the boys.

**Tori/Scottie's Point of View**

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it's fine! Really!" I confirmed. Then I pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, "I got one for Odd and Zoe too. For later, I mean. We're going to initiate that plan at my concert."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey girlies!" I said as they arrived. "Y'all ready to go?"

"Yeah! Let's! I can't wait to try everything on together!" Aelita giggled.

"Well first," I started, "I believe Ulrich and Jeremy need to do something."

Question marks crossed the girls' faces, but Zoe was the first to understand. She edged over to sit down next to Odd, collapsing on his shoulder. I got a quick picture of that before turning back to the others, camera ready.

"Yumi-" Ulrich started.

"Aelita-" Jeremy stuttered.

"This is for you," they finished together, holding out the rings I had purchased for them to give. The girls gasped.

About five minutes later, the rings were securely on Yumi and Aelita's hands, Zoe's in one of my shopping bags for Odd later, and we were once again making our way down the street to where Felipe had parked the limo and was waiting for us.

But then Odd's stomach started rumbling.

"Oh no," Yumi groaned.

"No. Odd, no," I stated. "You'll eat back in the limo." But my orders fell on deaf ears.

"Mmm... 'Manger!', 'Doux', 'La limite Luxueuse', oooh. I like that one! 'Bon Mange'! Let's eat there!"

"No, Odd." Aelita said sternly.

"'Bon Mange'!"

"**No**, Odd," Yumi and Ulrich said together.

"_BO-"_

"**NO ODD!**" we all yelled.


	8. Nan

**Three chapters left people! Well... really only two after this, but whatever!**

**Disclaimer: No, I _do_ own Code Lyoko! Really! And my cat Tyke can sing his ABC's forwards and backwards in English! Really!... Oh please. Oh, and I don't own Rihanna's song "Shut Up and Drive", and of Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus's songs (I really don't feel like making up a ton at the moment), or the peeps from The Clique either. Only Matt and Michael are mine. From this chapter, anyway. I think everyone knows by now who's mine and who's not.**

**A/N Ok, in case you were wondering, I'm starting the concert in this chapter, I've decided. You're totally gonna be surprised for what's in store. I've got too much planned for it to all fit in one last chappie, so yeah. Now, I know you've been waiting FOREVER for this chapter (impatiently, I might add), so here it is!**

**Chappie 8**

**Nan**

**Yumi's Point of View**

Well, Tori is by far one of the _greatest_ people I have **ever** met! I mean, she got me and Ulrich together- who by the way has his arms wrapped around me now that we're back in the limo on the way to Kadic-, and she's got these crazy plans to get Odd and Zoe together. Seriously. I think one of them involved dressing Jeremy up like Cupid and letting him fly from wires at the top of the stage and push them together. That was one of my favorites.

But now, I'm just amazed that Tori bought us all of these clothes! It was ten complete outfits! The wig thing was pretty cool too; I'm just upset that I couldn't get an all-black one. She let me slide when I asked for a black one with red streaks in it, though. I've always wanted to do that to my hair... ahem. Anyway. Aelita's actually gonna have normal colored hair for once though! She chose this really cute golden brown wig. The hair comes down to about her shoulder blades. Zoe got a red one. Hmm.. Zoe and red hair. Can't say I saw that one coming! But yeah, it comes down about halfway down her back. I think she looks good in it.

So we were driving back to Kadic, the hungry beast Odd had finally been tamed by the stuffed mini-fridge in Tori's limo, when Tori pulled me over Ulrich to whisper in my ear, "Zoe and Odd are getting together at my concert! I'm gonna make them come on stage too!"

I gave her a _very_ shocked expression.

She gave me a wink.

**Tori's Point of View**

Heh heh heh. I can't wait to get Odd and Zoe together! It'll be great! Yumi seemed very surprised when I told her that they, meaning Odd and Zoe, would be coming on stage. I mean really, you're dealing with the combined scheming minds of Tori AND Scottie McDottie! Really! She totally should have seen that one coming.

_"You've gotta say it like you mean it, work it like you want it!"_

Oh yes, that would be my phone. And my current Number One Hit. Yes. It is capitalized.

"Yola!" I said, sliding my phone to the 'talking' position. The little purple rhinestone paw print glittered in the fluorescent lights in the limo as I conversed with the person on the other end of the phone line. The conversation couldn't have lasted more than five minutes, but everyone in the limo was staring at me after I hung up. "What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Did you really just talk to who I think you just talked to?" Zoe asked excitedly.

"Umm... yes?"

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY KNOW HIM! WHAT'S HE LIKE? WHAT'S HIS FAVORITE FOOD? COLOR? MOVIE GENRE? PLACE? TV SHOW?..."

That's where I tuned Zoe out. Waaaaaaaaaay to many questions. I waited until she was done, then answered with, "Stalker-fan, much?" and giggled.

Once she finally shut up, she grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry, he's just so cool! I can't believe you're friends with him!"

"Umm... (cough)morethanfriends(cough)," I mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. What?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing!"

**Back at Kadic**

"Okay guys, this is where we split. Remember to deactivate your TSOS's like I told you to. Otherwise... well you just don't want to know. It involves having a purple face for about a week," I instructed as Yumi and I started heading towards the gates. "Good night guys!" But then Yumi ran back for a good night kiss from Ulrich. So I had to wait another, say... five minutes or so? Yeah, that's about it. Jeremy and Aelita were whispering together (I knew what about, though), and Zoe and Odd were making bets about how long it would be until Yumi and Ulrich broke apart. Once they finally did, Odd leapt up in the air in victory, and Zoe reluctantly started to hand him ten bucks.

"Wait a minute! You OWE me ten bucks! I don't think so!" she yelled.

"Sssshh! Zoe! Do you want Jim to catch you?!" Jeremy scolded.

"Oops."

Yumi and I turned from the now bickering Odd and Zoe and headed back to her house for a nice night of peace, calm, serenity and-

_"You've gotta say it like you mean it, work it like you want it! So everybody know's just what you're going for"_

"Uuuhhh," I groaned. It was three o'clock in the morning. We had gotten back at 2:30, and I had just gotten under the covers in the Ishiyama guest room when my phone decided to ring. Peachy. I reluctantly reached an arm out of the warm covers to retrieve the guilty noisemaker so I could shut it up. Upon grabbing it, however, I saw who it was. It woke me up faster than a bucket of ice water ever could.

"Hey you!" I squealed, answering the phone and finally stopping the ringing.

"Hey yourself," the voice on the other end of the line answered. "I haven't seen you in so long babe! How are you?"

"Pretty good. I'm in France right now, and I have a concert tomorrow."

"OH! I'm so sorry! It must be what, four in the morning right now?"

"Only an hour off. It's three."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. You know what, I'll call back tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye-bye my sweet little boyfriend of mine."

"Good night and sweet dreams my little girlfriend."

And so I snuggled up under the covers once again after hanging up on my sweet, the boyfriend of both Scottie and Tori (just the media only knew about Scottie and him).

**Saturday Morning, 6:39 AM**

"TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shrieked into my ear.

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** What's going on?! Where's the fire?!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing. I just wanted to wake you up," a laughing Hiroki told me.

I leapt out of the bed and tackled him to the ground, only to begin tickling him. Lucky for him, Yumi walked in about two minutes later.

"What's going on here?" she asked, trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Funny boy over here decided to wake me up this morning," I responded.

"Oh, Hiroki, you might wanna run," Yumi said, warning him of his impending doom. From me, of course. "Tori's gonna kill you."

"You got **that** right, sunshine!" I growled. I jumped up onto the bed to save travel time, flinging the covers completely off the bed in the process, and began to hunt Hiroki, who had just ran out the door fearing for his life, down. He was so toast.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I dusted off my hands on my pj pants and stood back to get a good look at my work. Hiroki stood before me, feet glued to the floor, dressed in one of my frilly pink dresses- why I ever owned one, I will never know- complete with make-up and one of my wigs.

"Oh Yumi! Could you come here for a second?" I asked sweetly. She came sauntering through the door moments later, toothbrush in her mouth, wondering what the heck I wanted.

It took her about two seconds after seeing her brother to choke on her toothpaste and start hysterically laughing. Seriously. She had tears streaming down her face when she finally stopped. "I'll be right back," she panted. She came back about a minute later, toothpaste-less, digital camera in hand. "Say cheese, Hiroki!"

"Actually, it's Hikori."

"Oh, right!"

And that's how Hiroki went to school that day, considering if he didn't, I threatened that he'd wake up the next morning looking even worse. And he knew I would, too.

**Lunchtime!! The half-day of school has officially passed!**

"Hahaha! Yeah! And you totally should have seen Milly's face when she saw him today! It was picture worthy for sure! I'm so glad I took my camera to school today. I've got blackmail for like the next six years!" Yumi was talking a mile a minute as we were walking together back to her house with Aelita and Zoe after I met them at the gate as school got out. Tonight was the big night. Not only was it the night Zoe and Odd _were_ going to get together (no exceptions there), it was the big Scottie McDottie concert! All the people at Kadic couldn't stop talking about it; I should know. I was there. Sissi was bragging that she had been given backstage passes by Scottie herself. Oh please. Only in her twisted dreams. Well... or maybe if my managers made me. One of the two.

We arrived back at Yumi's house, ready to get ready for the night. Yes, it was going to take us... five hours to get ready. It was 1:30 when we got there, and we were leaving at 6:30. That's almost not enough time! Seriously! These girls have never had to deal with the hair situation that they're about to. Wow. This should be fun... not.

First up was shower time, though. One by one, we scampered into the shower to rid ourselves of the horrible smell of education that had been left upon us by that superior establishment that we could never escape! Wow. I love my vocabulary... ahem. Sorry.

Anyway, after we were all showered and officially rid of the smell of education, we started the _real_ part of getting ready. The clothes! Duh! We decided we were going to have a contest (well, everyone except me because I knew I was going to have to help them with a LOT of stuff) to see who could get changed the fastest.

"Tori, will you start us?" Aelita asked.

"Sure! On your marks, get set, go!" I cheered.

The girls went flying across the room and ten seconds later, clothes were flying everywhere. I constantly heard yells of, "Tori, how do you put this on?" and, "Tori! Have you seen my other shoe?" and so on and so forth. I answered all of the calls while getting changed into my first outfit myself. Not all that easy to do, let me tell ya.

Finally, we were all changed. Zoe had won, not really much of a surprise there, being the shopaholic that she is. We scooted over to the _giant_ mirror Yumi had and all started to do our make-up; Zoe, Yumi, and Aelita's make-up was bold without being overpowering. I, on the other hand, had to put on my stage make-up, which actually didn't look that bad- just really smoky eyes. After that, I helped them put on their wigs (first timers always need help) and put mine on as well. Stepping back to look at our reflections, we barely recognized ourselves!

Yumi's parents called us down to give them a little fashion show for them. The boys weren't due for another couple minutes, (it was about 6:10) so we decided to go along with it.

Yumi (aka Keiko) was first. Her now black and red-streaked hair looked great with her outfit: a black Japanese-style top with red flowers all over it, a short red mini-skirt, and these absolutely adorable (I was so jealous, but then I remembered I was wearing some just like them for my 4th song) 3 1/2 inch black stiletto boots. Her lips were cherry red and she had smoky eye shadow with a red eyeliner. Normally, I'd think that would look weird, but Yumi pulled it off.

Then came Aelita (aka Bella): her shoulder-length golden brown hair glistened in the light as it barely hit her creamy pink, tank top strapped, sweetheart necklined top. It came down a little past mid-thigh, so she had paired it with black leggings and a pair of super cute, pink 3 inch heels (think Legally Blonde (in the courtroom) but lighter pink). Her make-up was simple: light pink eyeshadow, dark mascara, and a sparkly pink lip gloss. She gave a little twirl as she reached Yumi and her parents.

After Aelita went, Zoe (aka Sarah) sauntered down the "runway" (really just the open hallway in Yumi's family room): Her red hair reached mid back, and it covered the back of her really cool shirt, so she had pulled it into low, loose pigtails so that you could see it. She had chosen a tight, black, silky shirt that had two strings at the top, so when you tied them together in the back, it made a keyhole type thing (A/N I actually have a shirt like that!). She had tucked it into a lavender bubble skirt that hit just above her knees, and was wearing 3 1/2 inch black pumps with her ensamble. Her make-up was light purple eyeshadow, dark purple mascara (and I mean so dark you could barely tell it was purple and not black), and a soft pink lip gloss that smelled like a cross between cinnamon and vanilla (A/N and that smells reeeeeeeeeally good).

Then came Scottie (aka ME:) ): I strutted down the hall wearing this ah-dorable white halter dress with multicolored embroidery all over it. (A/N I have a dress like this too! AND, for bonus points, I made it! **XD**) It hit a little below my mid-thigh, and I was wearing black leggings with it. Then, in true Scottie style, I was wearing hot pink Converse with my outfit. Go me. Or well, go Scottie. Oh, and of course I had my wig on!

Soon after we were done, the boys showed up, looking absolutely delicious! Mr. Ishiyama opened the door, and when the boys walked in, they could barely tell who was who! They just kinda stoof dumbstruck in front of the fireplace until someone came up to them. We had decided earlier that we were going to trick the boys to see if they could tell us apart. Zoe went up to Ulrich, Aelita to Odd (who actually didn't have his hair gelled up(since people from school were going to be there)), and Yumi to Jeremy. Of course, Jeremy being the know-it-all he is could tell right away that it wasn't Aelita, so when he announced, "Hey Yumi," the guys figured out they were being played. All us girls just started cracking up.

**Zoe's Point of View**

After the girls and I stopped laughing, we all switched back to our rightful guys. Odd's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw me.

"Bonjour, mon petite cherie!" he said in his idea of a seductive voice. I just laughed.

"You make me giggle," I said in the girliest voice I had _ever_ heard come out of my mouth. I shut it in surprise. Even Odd looked baffled (not that that's anything different but...). "Wow. Did I just say that?"

"Yep."

"Oh goodness. It's true though! You _do _make me giggle. And sound like a crushing little schoolgirl... who did not just say that!" I yelled, mentally slapping myself for saying that completely true statement.

"Aww! Widdle Zoe's _blushing_!!" Odd said in a baby voice.

"Please, pretty boy, it's Sarah," I responded in a voice that sounded like I was a snob that didn't think people like Odd were worth her time. Ironic, eh?

Meanwhile, across the room, Tori, or should I say Scottie, was on the phone talking to the mystery person she had been non-stop texing for the past three hours. Multiple girly giggles could be heard. I still want to know who it was that could make her sound like that...

Anyway, a few minutes later, the limo pulled up to take us to the concert. We all scrambled in, anxious with excitement to arrive to all of the screaming fans, freebies, food, and the glorious chocolate fountain Tori had in the room outside her dressing room. It was certainly going to be a night to remember.

We arrived. Once the door opened, it was like controlled chaos. Everyone was screaming for Scottie, and we just passed all of them like we were kings and queens of the world. Seeing Scottie, security came forward to welcome her in, and she told them that we were with her and to treat them like the most important VIPers. We were handing our passes, and then we entered the backstage world.

"Scottie!" a voice cried out not even five seconds after the door had closed.

"Massie!" Scottie squealed back. She ran forward to embrace her, then turned around to introduce us. "Massie darling, this is Sarah," she pointed to me, "Max," she pointed to Odd, "Keiko," to Yumi, "Chad," to Ulrich, "Bella," to Aelita, "and Sam," to Jeremy. "Guys, this is Massie," she pointed to the brunette she had hugged, "Dylan," she pointed to a bushy-haired redhead girl, "Alicia," a pretty Spanish girl, "Kristen," a golden honey blonde, "Cam," a fair skinned, dark haired boy, "Josh," a gorgeous guy with dark brown hair, "Claire," a sweet-looking girl with blonde hair standing next to Cam, "Matt and Michael," a pair of twins with bright blue eyes and surfer-boy hair, "and Derrick. Try to remember everyone's names! I really don't want to burden you with name tags."

"Scottie, you're needed for sound check," a backstage manager told her.

"Well, guys, I'm off. Be nice! I'll be back later!" And she scampered off after the guy to go do checks for her microphone.

We mingled with the other group of people before wandering off to find the food. Odd, with his super-food-smelling senses, led us right to it: the waiting room next to Tori's/Scottie's dressing room. We ran in to see the ginormous chocolate fountain, and tables with everything you could want: hot dogs and hamburgers, Chinese food, sushi, spaghetti, potato soup, quesadillas, nachos, burritoes, subs, pot roast, salads, a breakfast bar, a man standing in front of a grill that offered chicken and steaks cooked to order, and soooooo much more. Plus there was this huge walk-in refridgerator with almost every kind of drink made. Odd was in heaven. We all bolted to our favorite table and began adding tons of stuff to our plates, then headed over to the tables to eat.

Tori/Scottie came back when we were about halfway done. Odd was on his second plate, of course. "How are y'all doing?"

She was given a variation of replies, some uncomprehendable since their was food in that person's mouth. "Well that's good. Okay, I'm about to go on stage in like five minutes. Do you wanna stay back here and watch or go sit in the seats I saved for you guys? They're front row, just so ya know. Hey! I rhymed! Go me!" We all started laughing.

"Well, we're staying here," Yumi said, meaning her and Ulrich.

"We're not! Front row!" Aelita squealed. Jeremy silently moaned to Odd, then covered for himself when Aelita turned to look at the cause of Odd laughing so hard that food started flying out of his mouth.

"Umm... I think I'm going to get away from the monkey over here and go sit with Ae- I mean Bella, and umm... oh! Sam," I told her, motioning to Odd for the 'monkey'.

"Well I'm staying here with all the food!" Odd cheered.

**Tor- I mean Scottie's Point of View**

I grinned to myself. My plan for Odd and Zoe was totally going to work! Especially since they weren't going to be next to each other! SWEETNESS!!!!

"Okay, that sounds great! Jer- umm... Sam, Sarah, and Bella, you should probably go get seated. Oi! Harry!" I yelled to my favorite security guy. "Come show my guests to their seats please!" He motioned for them to follow, then headed to the door that led from backstage to the seats. "Now, as for you," I started, pulling Yumi and Ulrich over so I could talk to them privately. Odd was too busy eating to notice. "You guys _have _to make sure that right after I finish "Don't Hate It, Embrace It" that Odd is in the wings. Otherwise, it won't work. Jeremy and Aelita already know what to do with Zoe. Just **_please_** make sure he's there!"

"Miss McDottie, you're needed for sound check," Harry told me, back from taking the other to their seats.

"Don't forget, guys!" I whispered before I rushed to meet up with Harry. We talked about the most random stuff until we got to sound. Then he said goodbye and I got situated with my microphone.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Please join me in welcoming SCOTTIE MCDOTTIE!!!!!!!!!!"_ the announcer well, announced through the speakers.

**_"I'm lookin for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're that one step  
into my ride  
I'm a fine tuned super-sonic speed machine  
With the sunrooftop and a gangsta lean"_**

I danced along with the music and my dancers, a huge smile plastered on my face from all the adrenaline coursing through my body.

The crowd was going wild. This was a song off of my new album, so it hadn't already been overplayed by every radio station.

_**"Cause you play the game got what i got  
Get it get it dont stop  
It's a sure shot  
Ain't no ferrari, huh,  
Boy, i'm sorry i aint even worried  
So step inside and...ride (x23)"**_

I finished with a fancy dance move and ended in one of my guy dancer's arms. I ran off the stage, only to sprint to my dressing room to change. Once I had changed into my next outfit (a blue jean skirt, my cowboy boots, and a white cami under a striped button-up; I had tied up with my hair in low pigtails), I ran to my starting place for my next song. The music started, and I stepped out onto the stage to my place, center stage, of course. I hooked my mike onto the stand and started singing.

Soon, the song was over. The next started with only me saying, "And now, for a personal favorite of mine!"

_**"You walk away from me tonight  
Not knowing the real me  
'Cause you believe in all the hype  
I just stepped out of a magazine**_

_**Take away the glamour the world that is show  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the mirrors, the limo's, the lights  
I don't wanna dress up tonight**_

_**I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans**_

_**You think that I'm unaproachable  
That I don't feel enough  
Should read a book cover to cover  
And not be quick to judge**_

_**Take away the glamour the makeup the clothes  
And forget everything you know  
Take away the ego the trick of the light  
I don't wanna dress up tonight**_

_**I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans**_

_**Peel away the surface dig down deep  
Put away the secrets we all keep  
Take away the moment that we met  
Wanna show you what you get**_

_**I'm gonna put on my old blue jeans  
Gonna walk out of here into the street  
Would you put up resistance  
Would it make a difference  
Would you know the real me  
Me in my old blue jeans."**_

**Yumi/Keiko's Point of View**

Scottie came flying past to change into her next outfit. Ulrich/Chad and I yelled "Way to go!", but we doubt that she heard us. About two seconds later, she screeched to a stop next to us, stopping only because she had to change mikes. She had changed into her (she told us so) favorite outfit: skinny blue jeans, her black stiletto boots, and a purple tunic shirt with a black belt around her waist on top of it. Then she scurried back onstage to start her next song.

"I guess I did put on my old blue jeans! Look at that!" she told the crowd.

"Okay guys, now here's a song that I know you all know and love! As you know, I'm here on my 1st European tour, and I have made some _amazing_ friends while I've been here. This next song's for you, guys!"

Somehow I just knew she was talking to us.

_**"Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around"**_

She flashed a huge smile to me, Ulrich, and Odd in the wings. Then she turned and gave one just as big to Aelita, Zoe, and Jeremy.

_**"Life's what you make it  
So let's make it right  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)**_

_**Life's what you make it  
So let's make it right  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on**_

_**Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
'Cause life's...what you make it**_

_**Things are looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll**_

_**Ow!  
Duh duh duh do it now  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
OW!  
Alright  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah"**_

**Tori/Scottie's Point of View**

"Let's keep this party rolling!" I said into the mike. 'Okay, song five. That's... umm.. oh yeah! You and Me Together!' I thought to myself.

**_"You need me and I need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, it's_**

**_You and me together,  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
C'mon let 'em try  
Cause it's you and me together now_**

**_Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends"_**

'Sweetness. Now it's 'Don't Hate It, Embrace It' and then it's Oddie-Zoe-y time!' "Yea!" I accidentally said out loud. No one noticed though.

"Now, let's take it down a notch. Here's a brand new song from my new album, coming soon, 'Don't Hate It, Embrace It'! Enjoy guys!"

**_"Why's everybody always mad at the rain?  
It didn't do anything to you  
It's not the cause of torture or pain  
So stop your crying, and here's what you do:_**

**_Spread your arms and:  
Don't hate it!  
Embrace it!  
And you will see the lighter side of things  
Don't erase it!  
Go chase it!  
And you will find all the joy that it brings_**

**_No matter what kind of rain you've got,  
Be it literal, or emotional  
Just go outside and spread out your arms,  
Take it from a professional_**

**_Spread your arms and:  
Don't hate it!  
Embrace it!  
And you will see the lighter side of things  
Don't erase it!  
Go chase it!  
And you will find all the joy that it brings_**

**_The rain's got nothing bad in mind!  
It can even bring back somethin's life  
You just gotta know how to take it in,  
And then it'll turn out right!_**

**_Sometimes the rain might bring back  
A memory you wanted to hide  
But just remember that you've got others  
That make you swell with pride!_**

**_Spread your arms and:  
Don't hate it!  
Embrace it!  
And you will see the lighter side of things  
Don't erase it!  
Go chase it!  
And you will find all the joy that it brings_**

**_You've just gotta  
Don't hate it!  
Embrace it!  
And you will see the lighter side of things  
Don't erase it!  
Go chase it!  
And you will find all the joy that it brings"_**

"How did y'all like that?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the roar of the crowd.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes!" I said brightly. "Now, I'd like to bring someone VERY special to me onto the stage. His name's Max, and we've been friends for a LONG time. Now, Maxie here begged and pleaded me not to do this, but hey, I'm doing it anyway! For my next song, I want to pick some random audience member to come up and dance with Max here. Just so you know, this person will be able to come backstage with me and get pictures and autographs! And maybe even a present from yours truly..."

The crowd started going even more crazy. I leapt off the stage (using that lovely grace I had aquired from dancing) and started towards the middle section of people. I pretended to look around, finally honing in on Zoe.. ahem.. Sarah.

"YOU!" I squealed.

She gave me one of the dirtiest looks I had ever seen. I'm guessing she had figured out what I was trying to do... oops. Oh well.

I took her arm and proceeded to drag her up onto the stage, not stopping until she was standing in front of Od- I mean Max. Then I turned to the audience and asked, "Don't they just look ah-dorable together??" Multiple whoops and cheers were heard.

"Oooh! What's this? It looks like these two know each other! Well would you look at that!" I said, trying _extremely_ hard not to laugh. Odd, being the goofy person that he is- and being in on the plan-, put his arm around Zo-Sarah (dang it!) and gave her a one-armed hug. The crowd "Oooh"ed and "Aahh"ed.

I laughed... just not into the mic.

"Alright guys, let's give this happy couple their first- I think- slow dance together!"How did I get here

**_"I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of in to me  
But I figured its to good to be true_**

**_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million_**

**_All this time I was lookin for love  
Tryin' to make things work  
They werent good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_Your makin' me laugh about the sillest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch.  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happyEeverytime I see that sparkle in your eyes_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
Your one in a million_**

**_All this time I was lookin' for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_**

**_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)_**

**_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (oh woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million_**

**_You're one in a million_**

**_You're one in a million"_**

Zoe and Odd- I mean Sarah and Max- had been slowly moving around on the stage, totally caught up in their own little world, staring into each others eyes, faint smiles on their faces. I smiled on them as the song ended without them noticing. Slowly- without my help even!- the crowd starting chanting, "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" and it kept growing louder and louder until...

"**KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!**"

"Well, Sarah and Max, the crowd has spoken! And just to make things a _little_ more interesting, I'm going to put your backstage access on the line here! What do you guys think?" I asked the crowd. They seemed more enthusiastic than ever. "Well, the crowd agrees! So Sarah, it's up to you. Kiss him, and get the backstage access, pictures and autographs of anyone- and you all know _lots_ of people hang around backstage- and a special present from me, OR don't kiss him and just return to your seat. What'll it be?"

"**KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!**" There they go again!

"Well," Zoe said into the mic, "I think I'll..."

That's as far as it got. And it wasn't her fault, either! Odd/Max had spun her around and planted one right on her lips! I **just-so-happened** to have a camera with me at the time... and Yumi/Keiko and Ulrich/Chad AS WELL AS Jeremy/Sam and Aelita/Bella had caught the whole thing on video camera.

"You know, technically YOU didn't kiss him," I said into the mic, directed at Zoe/Sarah.

"You know what, Scottie," Odd/Max started, "I do believe you're absolutely right!" He had a smug grin on his face.

Zoe/Sarah turned to look at him. "Well then, I'll just have to fix that!" she said, lunging at him and capturing his lips with hers once again. The crowd "Oooh"ed and "Aahh"ed once again. And everyone was still recording.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. Take it backstage," I told Zoe/Sarah and Odd/Max. They eagerly did so. "Let's keep this party going!" I exclaimed to the crowd.

**Zoe/Sarah's Point of View**

"You really are clever, you know that, right?" I asked Odd. He just smiled and nodded. "Now, I wonder what the "surprise" To- I mean _Scottie_ had planned on giving me... hmm..."

"I know!" Odd exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yep! She gave it to me to give to you!"

No one seemed to notice Ulrich/Chad and Yumi/Keiko and their video camera catching all of this...

"Well, I wanna give it to you now!" Odd/Max told me.

"Okay.. so where is it?"

He got up, stood before me... and then... got down on one knee? What the heck is going on here?!

"Zoe, or Sarah, or whatever your name of the moment is," he started, pulling a small, navy blue velvet box out of his pocket. I gasped, somehow knowing what was coming next. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he finished, holding the little blue box out to me, revealing the _beautiful_, and might I add **very** expensive platinum ring with a gorgeous amethyst stone resting on it.

I sat there for a moment, too shell-shocked for words. Finally, I managed to choke out, "Ye.. ye... YES!" Odd looked thoroughly relieved, then slipped the ring onto my finger. He then pulled me up with him as he stood up, bringing me right into his arms for a kiss. I willingly obliged.

Yumi and Ulrich stood off to the side, watching two of their best friends finally get together. Ulrich put the arm not holding the camera around Yumi, pulling her close. Yumi was staring at _her_ fabulous piece of jewelry Tori had gotten Ulrich to give to her. It was a simple platinum band holding a round-cut white diamond. She gave it another look, then turned her head and kissed Ulrich soundly on the lips.

**Six songs, Two outfits, and 36 seconds later...**

**Scottie's Point of View**

I had just finished one of the songs from my old album, and I was ready to start the next when I heard, "Now wait just a second here! I don't think that my girl Scottie here could do this song without me!"

I spun around to see where the voice was coming from, finally resting on the source of not only the voice, but the reason the crowd had just started to go crazier. It was none other than my wonderful boyfriend...

**A/N No, don't worry. I won't be that evil. This extremely long chapter will go on! (Besides, for those of you who were clever enough to figure out what I was doing with the chapters... see it?? No?? That's right! 'Cause it's not there!)**

Corbin Bleu. I swear my jaw hit the ground. I ran up to him, mic and all, and just threw my arms around him.

"Hey you," I whispered into his ear.

"Hey to you, too," he whispered back. "But I don't think this is the time for this. You're still on stage, remember?"

Oops.

"Okay, guys," Corbin started, "let's keep this party going!"

I had such a sweet boyfriend.

**_"Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_**

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down," Corbin sang sweetly.

(Both of us)  
**_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_**

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

(Just me)  
**_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned_**

To lose my selfish pride

(Both of us)  
**_Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me_**

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me  
  
We ended the song in each other's arms. How we got there, no one knows. But we sure didn't care!

**Meanwhile Backstage...**

**Odd's Point of View**

Haha. This was just too much fun! I had been twirling Zoe around to Scottie's song (and watching Yumi and Ulrich do the same in the wings) and then I started whining when the song was over.

"Odd, stop it! Another song will come on in just a minute!" Zoe was telling me. Little did she know, I didn't care that much. I just liked driving her crazy.

"Oooh! Bananas!" I squealed. Ahem.. I mean exclaimed. Yeah. Guys don't squeal; we exclaim.

"Od-Max," she started, catching herself for anyone listening, "Don't _even_ think about it."

"Ba-," I started

"I'm warning you!"

"_Nan-_"

She cut me off. But in an interesting way... her lips were on mine.


	9. Za!

**OMG! There's only two chapters left! What ever shall we do?!?!**

**Umm... read and review! DUH!**

**Chappie 9!**

**Za**

**Scottie's/Tori's Point of View**

'Gah. Long concert. Love 'em AND hate 'em. I had 3 finales! My goodness. Good thing I get to sleep in tomorrow! Woot woot woot!'

We all scrambled to be first inside the limo after the concert, me graciously being last (but only to sign photos for my fans while I was waiting). We laughed and joked all the way back to Yumi's house after changing limos(it's a star thing- no one wants stalker people following them!). Once we got there, we all changed into more comfortable clothes. Corbin had decided to tag along after the concert and meet all of my friends. I had introduced everyone with their REAL names while we were in the limo, so it was all good.

"MOVIE TIMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Odd yelled across the house.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHHH BABY!" Zoe added. She joined Odd in the happy-movie-time-let's-pick-out-a-movie dance. Yeah. That's totally all one thing. They bounced up and down while talking to each other and debating which movie to watch. We had to duck out of the way to avoid flying movies.

Finally, they decided on some super random comedy, so everyone just picked a spot in the living room and collapsed onto it. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita got the couch, Corbin and I squished ourselves into the squashy armchair, and Odd and Zoe sat seperated from each other, surrounding themselves with pillows, getting ready for an all out popcorn battle. I decided it was in my best interest to sit a bit away from them, so Corbin and I pushed the chair a little farther away.

As soon as the movie started, "**THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Odd had wasted no time in planning an attack strategy, so of course, he failed miserably when trying to hit Zoe. In fact, halfway through the A's in Sparta, Zoe nailed him in the mouth with a decent amount of popcorn, effectively A) shutting him up, and B) giving him the mischievious gleam in his eyes that told Zoe he was about to play dirty. Sure enough, a good way into the movie, Zoe wasn't paying attention to him, so he snuck around the couch with his popcorn bowl. Any guesses as to what happened next?

"OOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!" He had dumped the entire thing on Zoe's head.

"Yes my sweet?"

She didn't even answer him. She just pounced onto him, tackled him to the ground, and pinned him there. "Any last requests?" she asked, reaching for her soda.

"Umm.. Uncle?"

"Wrong answer!" She promptly dumped it on his head.

"Why you!" He wriggled out from under her, then pinned HER to the ground.

"Why you what?"

"Why you're just like me, sweetie pie!" Odd laughed, leaning in to kiss her.

"Awwww!" the rest of us chorused, finding them more entertaining than the movie.

**Umm... like an hour later**

**Yumi's Point of View**

Yeah, so sooner or later we knew everyone had to leave. When that time came, we were all just exhausted. Especially Zoe and Odd; they were just a tired, sticky mess. Corbin left first though; he had to get back to his hotel pretty soon. He gave Tori a sweet little goodbye kiss and a little box with a bow on it, making her promise not to open it until she was by herself. Then he walked through the door to an awaiting car.

After he left, Jeremy announced that the gang had about five and a half minutes to get back to the dorms and in bed before Jim came barging in to check if they were there. _That_ certainly got everyone's attention.

Tori and I walked them halfway to the school. When we got to the halfway point, Tori walked over to Odd and Zoe and started telling them how to get their clothes unsticky that night since they wouldn't be able to throw them into the washer. I saw what she was doing, gave her a silent thanks when she looked my way, then scooted over to Ulrich to have a quick goodnight something before we had to split.

"Well, goodnight Ulrich," I said sweetly, getting up on my tip toes- as he had grown a LOT- and kissing him on the mouth.

"Goodnight my sweet Yumi," he responded, bending down a little and kissing me on the nose. I heard the snapshot sound coming from everyone else's direction, and I automatically knew that just about everyone had their phone out. I just rolled my eyes at Ulrich and smiled.

"Goodnight," I said again. He gave me a quick hug, then I turned around to get Tori and start walking back to my house.

But guess who decided to make themselves known right then?

William? No, not quite. He's gone, remember?

Sissi? Nope, wrong again!

Jim? Springing out to catch us off campus? Notta babe.

The answer is D! None of the ones above, but XANA!

Oh joy.

Jeremy's backpack suddenly started beeping like crazy. Those who knew what it was inwardly groaned; since Tori and Zoe didn't know any better, they just looked at each other and exchanged questioning looks.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, Zoe nodding in agreement.

"Umm... well..." Odd started. "We kinda... gotta..."

But that's as far as he got. The infamous black smoke came out of a nearby telephone pole, splitting in two, rushing forward to engulf Zoe and Tori.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed. "We gotta get moving now!"

"What makes them even worse than a normal Xana attack?" Odd asked.

"They're both ridiculously athletic! Zoe runs track and does gymnastics, and Tori's a cheerleader and a gymnast too! So get your butt moving!"

Oh yeah. They didn't need any more warnings. Right then, Zoe came speeding past, skidding to a stop just in front of us.

"Distractions?" Ulrich asked.

"I volunteer!" Odd squeaked.

"Seconds?" Jeremy added.

"Umm... I'll go too!" I volunteered, knowing I knew Tori's weak spots. "Keep us posted!" I added as they started to run off. "Okay, Tori, let's rumble!"

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Well, that was interesting. Xana had given Zoe super speed and she could throw fire from her hands, and Tori got super leaping powers, super strength, and could shoot lightening from her hands. Quite a... sparky battle. Finally, Aelita deactivated the tower, but that left me in a very sticky situation. Tori had me dangling from one hand over the side of the bridge outside of the factory, and the second her super strength left her, I just knew she wouldn't be able to hold me up.

**Ulrich's Point of View**

I ran as fast as I could out of the factory, knowing the Yumi could be in trouble since she didn't answer her phone. I came skidding outside, seeing Tori holding something over the bridge. Something just told me it was Yumi. I ran as fast as I could over to her, seeing the black smoke coming out of Tori, then fading away.

"Uuughhhhh..." she groaned. "HOLY COW!!!!!!" she then yelled, her other arm flying down to grab onto Yumi to try and pull her up.

"Here! Lemme help!" I panted, finally reaching them. I grabbed Yumi underneath her shoulders in a bear hug, and with a huge effort, managed to help Tori get her back over the side.

"What the heck just happened?!" Tori exclaimed, now that Yumi was safe.

"Um... I can't fully explain it..." I truthfully told her. I didn't know what to do!

"Hey guys!" Odd yelled, sprinting up the road with Zoe in tow. "Everything go okay?"

"Yeah, we're all fine," Yumi said, having suffered only minor scratches from Tori.

"NO ONE'S TOLD ME ANYTHING HERE!!!!!!!!" Tori yelled. "WHY DID I ALMOST DROP YUMI OFF THE BRIDGE?? **HMM?!?!**"

No one had a good answer for her. I pulled out my cell, dialed Jeremy, and said, "Hey Jeremy, uh yeah, we're gonna need a return to the past. Tori's asking questions."

"Will do good buddy."

Tori was still ranting about not getting any answers when the white dome started to spread over us...

**Rewind Baby!**

Tori and Yumi walked us halfway to the school. When we got to the halfway point, Tori walked over to Odd and Zoe and started telling them how to get their clothes unsticky that night since they wouldn't be able to throw them into the washer. I saw what she was doing, gave her a silent thanks when she looked my way, then waited for Yumi as she came over to have a quick goodnight something before we had to split.

"Well, goodnight Ulrich," she said sweetly, getting up on her tip toes- as I had grown a LOT- and kissing me on the mouth.

"Goodnight my sweet Yumi," I responded, bending down a little and kissing her on the nose. I heard the snapshot sound coming from everyone else's direction, and I automatically knew that just about everyone had their phone out. I just smiled at Yumi.

"Goodnight," she said again. I gave her a quick hug, then turned around to go back to the others and continue on back to school.

**Odd's Point of View**

"Soooo... party?" I asked Zoe.

"When and where babe!"

"Umm... how about... Tomorrow afternoon, Yumi's house, to celebrate Tori's being here before she leaves?"

"I love it!" she giggled. "But it can't be just a normal party. How about a... BONANZA!?"

"Bonanza?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah! Bonanza!"

"What's that?"

"Are you serious?"

"Pretty much."

"It's like the most awesome kind of party!"

"Awesome."

"Without a doubt."

"So we'll figure out specifics tonight?" she asked.

"Yup. Bonanza!"

"Bo-"

"Bowling alley!"

"-Nan-"

"Nanalopsiloo!"

"I'm not even gonna ask, but... _**ZA**!_"


	10. Bonanza!

**o.O Oh no! It's the last chapter! Whatever shall we do?!?!**

**Umm... read it :)**

**Disclaimer: ok seriously? I DON'T FREAKIN OWN IT! or the song "She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy" by Kenny Chesney, "You Can't Stop the Beat" from Hairspray, "Stronger" by Kanye West or "Everyday" from High School Musical 2. I do own Scottie McDottie's song "Say It Like You Mean It" and "Amis" though, and I will hunt you down if you use them without my permission!**

**Oh, and PS, this chapter's gonna be ridiculously long. And I am sooooo sorry it took this long! Ugh.. writing songs takes forever for me! And... this is 26 pages long, SO! And it's amazing: this entire story is 81 pages long!!! Yea me!!!**

* * *

**Chappie 10!**

**Bonanza**

**Odd's Point of View**

So Zoe and I rushed back to my dorm to try and beat Ulrich so we could get some major planning done. We had exactly... well, I don't really know. But we didn't have a lot of time to figure out party plans!

"Okay, so pool party, duh, and it's gonna be a bonanza, duh, but we still need a theme," Zoe started, pulling out my party-planning materials from under my bed. She set them up, turned to a fresh page on the giant notepad, grabbed a marker, and began to write:

**Tori's Going Away Party**

**- bonanza name  
- pool party  
- Yumi's house  
- dj  
- refreshments  
- food  
- THEME  
- invites  
- other issues**

"Okay, let's start at the top. Bonanza is good, but what kind of bonanza? That ties in to theme, so what could we have it be?" Zoe said, teacher/leader mode taking over.

"Umm... what about-"

"Nothing to do with zombies, Odd."

"Dang."

I sat there thinking, wondering what on earth we could possibly do. "What about a Sissi-bashing bonanza?"

"Nah, she's probably gonna show up and I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"William-bashing bonanza?"

"No, Odd."

We sat there thinking some more... well, at least I did. Zoe was making notes on the paper for the other things on the list. Now it looked a little like this:

**Tori's Going Away Party **(yipppeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!)

**- bonanza name  
- pool party **(ah, in my swimsuit one last time!)  
**- Yumi's house** sweetness. ))i((  
**- dj** Aelita?? Yeah... or Theo...  
**- refreshments** everyone give like $5 for pizza  
**- food **hey wait, that kinda covers this...  
**- THEME** Odd's being slow...  
**- invites** E-mail/text? Would be easiest and fastest... yeah. Mass e-mail/text.  
**- other issues **Umm... can't really think of any... Oh! Hiding it from Tori!

"I got it!" Zoe exclaimed, looking at the chart again. "Float like a butterfly, Tori with a 'T'! It's perfect!"

"Now for those of us who don't understand Excited-Zoe-Speak, mind explaining?" I asked.

"Ok, so Tori just kinda _floated_ here for to week, like a butterfly; plus, she totally loves them. Then "Tori with a 'T'" is sort of self-explanatory. And then- AAAHH! I forgot something!" She hastily added **DECORATIONS!** to the poster. "How did I possible forget that!?"

As she started rambling to herself, I just sat back and laughed. This is why I'm so crazy about this girl; she's just like me!

**Ulrich's Point of View**

I trudged through the forest, keeping alert just in case Jim or Xana or even William sprang up out of nowhere. Luckily, nothing happened. I reached the dorm door, opened it, then wearily turned towards the staircase to climb the seemingly endless **one** flight to my floor. How the girls ever made it up two, I will never know.

I found my dorm, turned the handle, then started to push the door open, only to have it pushed back closed with so much force that I was sent flying across the hall into the wall behind me.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled.

"Oh.. ahumm..." Odd started, opening the door to see who it was, only to find me glaring down at him. "We kinda.. didn't know who it was and we weren't taking any chances because we're kinda in the middle of something secret and we thought it coulda been the person who REALLY didn't need to see it or Jim or Sissi or someone and we couldn't put everything away fast enough if it was and IT WAS ALL ZOE'S IDEA!" he rushed out, all in one breath.

"Well... that uh.. explains a lot. Now move over!" I said, pushing him aside to go collapse onto my bed. "Zoe, what are you doing on my bed?"

"Planning a secret party."

"What for?"

"Tori's going away... ness."

"And why are you on MY bed?"

"Because Odd's is disgusting."

"Point taken. But OFF!" And with that, I picked her up and gracefully **dropped** her on the floor.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Your own fault."

"OH SHUT UP ULRICH!"

"Now, now, Zoe, no need to raise your voice!" Odd mock-scolded. "What if Jim heard your bellowing?"

Zoe just glared and threw the marker at him. Then she turned to me and started to catch me up on all that they were scheming. I was shocked that they could pull this together this fast, but whatever.

After the run through, they recruited me to help think of ideas. Just my luck...

**Yumi's Point of View**

So I got a text from Zoe saying, "Party tomorrow for Tori! Don't tell! Can we use your house?" so of course I sent one back saying sure, not knowing what I was getting into. Tori was in the other room on the computer, so when Zoe called to explain details, I could talk.

"Ok, so-" Zoe started before launching into this whole speech about the party. I listened only to the parts that concerned me. Which wasn't a whole ton until she got to the "distract Tori while we get set up" part. THAT certainly caught me off guard.

"I have to distract her for HOW long?!" I exclaimed.

"Just about... and hour! It's ok! Just take her shopping and everything will be good!" Zoe calmly replied.

"Urgg... I don't know..."

"Yumi!"

"Fine. I can do it," I told her.

"Can do what?" Tori asked, walking into the room.

"Umm... well, Zoe was asking me for tutoring for math, so I was agreeing to the time she was asking for."

"But Zoe's like, brilliant in math."

"I know, but they're.. uh.. covering something really hard right now, and since I've already done that course, she needed help."

"Yumi, you know you're a terrible liar, right?"

"I'm not lying! Ask Zoe herself! See? She's on the phone right now! Tell her Zoe!" I said into the phone. "Tell _Tori_ that you asked me for tutoring for a really hard lesson in math!" I handed the phone to Tori, praying that Zoe would get the message.

"Yeah! She did Tori. It's really hard this year, and my teacher's an idiot, so I need the help," Zoe told her.

"Well... you two do both realize you're terrible liars, right?" she told me and Zoe before hanging up on Zoe and turning back to me.

"Not lying!" I said defiantly, hoping she wouldn't catch on. "Okay, so since you're leaving tomorrow, is there anything you need to get for souvenirs before you get to the airport?"

"OMG you're right! I haven't done ANY shopping! Oh gosh, Yumi, you're a life saver! Tomorrow, for sure! I need stuff for.." she started to mutter incoherently to herself about what all she needed to get. I just smiled to myself and turn to go upstairs for bed.

**The Next Morning!**

**Tori's Point of View**

"Unnhurff..." I groaned. Something heavy had settled onto my chest, and it started to cut off my circulation. "Ooofffffff!!!" I yelled, trying to get the invader off of me.

"Wakey wakey Tori!" an ENTIRELY too cheerful voice chimed above me.

"Shmushynolikely. Sleepygonoww..." I groaned.

"Ugh, let me handle this," another voice said.

"TTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said voice yelled into my ear.

"**GGGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I yelled, flying up to sit upright in the bed, only not being able to because... Ulrich?! "Why are you sitting on my stomach?!" I growled at him.

"Waking you up!" he said, getting up.

"Right. And who yelled?"

"ODD!" everyone but him yelled.

"You've got five seconds."

"Oh shoot!" he yelped, then sprang off the bed and started running down the hall.

I followed about... two seconds later.

"OOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Two minutes and 23 seconds later...**

"Told you, Odd." I said, smiling down at him. I was standing on the high board in Yumi's backyard, looking down at him flailing around in the pool. Everyone else was just laughing.

"And as for you, stomach sitter..." I started, looking down at Ulrich.

He turned white, just thinking about what I might do to him. Then he turned around and started running.

Good idea.

"I'm gonna get you!!!!!!!"

I chased him all over the place, finally tackling him to the ground and tickling him. Mind you, I was still in my PJs, and those were a pair of almost-too-short-shorts and a tank top. What a sight to see!

Once everyone else caught up, I had brought Ulrich to tears from laughing so much. I finally got off of him, extending an arm to help pull him up too.

Coming flying out of nowhere, Odd flung himself around me in a bear hug, thoroughly soaking me.

I was NOT happy.

So I turned around and started tickling him! He went through the same process as Ulrich, just without the chasing. He was all too quickly brought to tears, so then I got off of him. But then I picked him up (using my super awesome cheerleading muscles) and started carrying him back to the pool...

"TORI!!!!!!!!!!!"

I just smiled.

**Later in the day... like closer to noonish**

I was having such a great day, I almost forgot that it was A) my last day, and B) shopping time! That is, until Yumi reminded me. I was in and back out of the house, ready to go, in under five minutes. That must be a new record.

Yumi and I said goodbye to everyone else as they headed back to Kadic, and then turned and started walking towards the mall.

**Aelita's Point of View**

As they walked away, we turned around and ran back to Yumi's backyard. We had hidden all of the party supplies back there before going in to wake up Tori, so we didn't actually need to go back to Kadic.

"Okay, I'm going to set up the speakers and stuff with Jeremy; you guys go start putting up the decorations," I instructed everyone. As I said, Jeremy and I headed over to the electrical equipment and started setting up for my DJ booth. It was fairly easy to do with two geniuses working on it!

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ODD!" Ulrich's voice rang out. "What did you do that for?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault the box fell off the ladder and onto your head! You shouldn't have been standing there!"

As they started yelling at each other, Zoe came over and promptly smacked them both upside the head, told them to shut up, then returned to setting up the tables. She seemed very pleased with herself as she set the bowls with flowers and candles floating in them on the tables.

**45 minutes later**

"Okay, so everyone should start arriving in about ten minutes, so we're done!" Zoe exclaimed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "Good job! Now let's go change."

We all ran into Yumi's house, all trying to be first in the bathroom. But Zoe and I were thinking intelligently; we ran to Yumi's room while the boys duked it out for first use of the bathroom. And lucky for us, Yumi's room had a bathroom in it.

We came out five minutes later to see a disgruntled pair of boys leaning on the wall, Odd now sporting a very _very_ light bruise on his cheek.

"Jeremy won," was all that he said. Zoe and I just laughed. We walked back out to the backyard together to wait for the party-goers to arrive.

**Zoe's Point of View**

The first group to arrive was Theo, Emily, Milly, Tamiya, and a few of the other kids that hung out with them. I welcomed them with a bright smile and told them where everything was. Plus, I said that when we told them to hide, we meant PRONTO. Then they walked back to the backyard. I heard Theo yelling an Indian war cry as he cannon-balled into the pool.

Next to come was a bunch of 8th graders we all knew. They were soon followed by a mob of Odd's ex-girlfriends, as well as Sissi and her followers.

"Well, no party would be complete without me!" she said, flipping her hair as she walked past.

"Yeah! Because every party needs a pooper! _That's why we invited YOUUUU!!!!!_" I sang. Sissi jerked her head back at me, and I just smiled. "Enjoy the party!"

Everyone else arrived within the next two or three minutes. Then I got a text from Yumi saying they were two blocks away.

"Ae, they're coming! They're coming!!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

"I got it, Zoe, I got it!" she laughed. "Hey everyone!" she yelled, trying to yell over the crowd's noise. "Guys, listen!" she tried again.

"Ae, let me handle this," I told her, pushing her aside. "You might want to plug your ears."

"Fair enough."

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!**" I bellowed. Oh yeah, that shut them up _real_ quick.

"Thanks, Zoe," Aelita said, referring to my suggestion.

"Any time." I turned to the crowd. "Okay guys, we just received word that Tori is on her way! So FIND A HIDING PLACE AND GET YOUR BUTT THERE **NOW**."

There was a mad rush as people got out of the pool and ran to get the best hiding spot. After checking to make sure everyone was hidden, Aelita and I found the guys and started towards the front of the house.

We got to the front yard just as Yumi and Tori were walking around the corner.

"Hey guys!" Tori called out. "Look at all the stuff we bought!" She gestured to the armfuls of bags that she AND Yumi both had.

"Wow." Yep. That was all I could say. I think Tori tried to buy out the whole mall. "Well, why don't we get those upstairs? Yumi, can we go swimming?"

"Sure, go for it," she replied. "Tori, you up for it?"

"You bet! I can wear the new suit I got! It's in here somewhere..."

"Tori, you got three," Yumi reminded her.

"Plus the one I got you! That's four!" she giggled. "Well, let's go change. We'll meet y'all out back."

Aelita, the guys, and I all headed back to the backyard as Yumi and Tori stepped inside.

**Yumi's Point of View**

I was done changing early since I didn't have to look through 20 bags to find my swim suit. "Tori! I'm going outside!" I called to her.

"Mmkay! I'll meet you out there!" she yelled from the bathroom, probably trying to figure out which new swim suit to wear.

I ran down the stairs and out the back door to meet up with everyone. "Okay, she's in the middle of changing and she'll be out soon," I told Zoe as I ran to hide with them.

I got in place just as Tori got out the door. "Guys? Are you here?" she asked.

"**_SUUUUUUUUUUURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" we all chorused.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!** WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE YELLING TODAY?!" she yelled. "Oh, haha." She smiled meekly and rubbed the back of her head. Then she got a good look around. "Aww, guys! Y'all are so sweet!"

"You're worth it!" Zoe and Odd said together, running up to me and enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Aww, thanks!"

"Now that that's all settled, LET'S PARTY!!" Ulrich cheered.

"Aelita, play the track!" I cheered.

Aelita ran over to the DJ table and pressed play, and the party began.

**Tori's Point of View**

"Aww, I have the greatest friends ever!" I told Yumi and Zoe and we sat together at one of the tables. Munching on the pizza everyone had chipped in for, we watched all of the guys there have a belly-flop contest. We were actually supposed to be judging, but we weren't totally paying attention. We just decided that we'd make them go another round.

"A toast!" Yumi cheered, lifting up her glass. "To the greatest superstar ever, Tori!" We all clinked our tiki mugs together.

"So who won?!" an overly-excited and red-chested Odd asked, running up to the four of us. He was soon followed by a stream of equally red-chested boys.

"Umm... we have come to the conclusion that..." Aelita started, searching for the words to say.

"That all of you were just too good and there needs to be another round!" Zoe chimed in.

"Yeah!" Yumi and I added.

Multiple groans were heard from the guys, as well as a "My poor little manly chest!" coming from Odd.

"Deal with it!" I giggled.

**Many belly flops later...**

"Karaoke time!" I yelled. I scooted Aelita away from the DJ booth and started pulling out all of the karaoke CDs. I finally found the one I wanted, jammed it in, then ran and grabbed the mic off of the stand, turning around on the patio-turned-stage to prepare for my song.

_"Say it like you mean it" _I sang as the music started.

_"Work it like you want it"_ I continued. This was the last song I sang for a finale at my concert, and I was more than happy to sing it again, just as Tori this time and not Scottie McDottie. It WAS my current Number One Hit, after all.

_"Say it like you mean it  
Work it like you want it  
Come on everybody let's go..." _And here comes the tempo change...

_"You know what your dreams are,  
here and now  
And you see that shining door  
But the though of leaving your  
comfort zone  
Just shakes you to your core"_

Sissi just stood in shock in the crowd.

"Her voice is amazing!" Nicolas said in admiration.

"Shut up Nicolas!" Sissi snarled.

"But she sounds just like-"

"SHUT UP!"

_"You've gotta break free of all  
your chains  
You've gotta let it all out  
You're either gonna make a  
name for yourself  
Or sit there to whine and pout"_

The crowd was totally cheering as I kept singing. I loved this song for sure!

_"You've gotta say it like you  
mean it  
Work it like you want it  
So everybody knows just what  
you're going for  
Dance like no one's watching  
Sing like no one's listenin'  
Then and only then will you let  
out your roar"_

Haha. Odd just tried to crowd surf!

_"You've gotta speak you mind  
for you to be heard  
You've gotta voice your own  
thoughts  
'Cause once you get started,  
it's easier  
Than connecting all the dots"_

_"You always got that feeling that  
the world is out you, yeah  
But then you see the light,  
you find your voice  
And you always make it through"_

Oooo get ready! The big finish is coming!!

_"You've gotta say it like you  
mean it  
Work it like you want it  
So everybody knows just what  
you're going for  
Dance like no one's watching  
Sing like no one's listenin'  
Then and only then will you let  
out your roar"_

Here it comes!

_**"YOU'VE GOTTA SAY IT LIKE YOU  
MEAN IT  
WORK IT LIKE YOU WANT IT  
SO EVERYBODY KNOWS JUST WHAT  
YOU'RE GOING FOR  
DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S WATCHING  
SING LIKE NO ONE'S LISTENIN'  
THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU LET  
OUT YOUR ROAR"**_

Ah. Beautiful noise. I bowed to the cheering mass of teenagers and hopped off of the stage. "Who's next?"

**Odd's Point of View**

Looking at the crowd's reaction to Tori's singing (besides the fact that she had an amazing voice), I decided to step up to the mic.

"Let me at it, babe!" I cheered.

"Ah, but Odd! Can you handle it?" she asked me.

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Most definitely."

"Do I need to answer?"

"Nah. Go for it!"

I walked up to Aelita and told her what song I wanted. She just stared at me in shock that I'd want to sing the particular song that I was, but I just shrugged it off and returned to the "stage". The music started... and the befuddlement began.

_"Plowing these fields in the hot summer sun  
Over by the gate lordy here she comes  
With a basket full of chicken and a big cold jug of sweet tea  
I make a little room and she climbs on up  
Open up a throttle and stir a little dust  
Just look at her face she ain't a foolin me _

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy"_

I think the look on everyone's face was worth at least a million dollars! Seriously! They couldn't BELIEVE I was singing a country song! Mr. Techno himself! Oh well! Zoe was enjoying it, though. She's the one that got me hooked on it in the first place.

_"We ride back and forth until we run out of light  
Take it to the barn put it up for the night  
Climb up in the loft sit and talk with the radio on  
She said she's got a dream and I asked what it is  
She wants a little farm and a yard full of kids  
One more teeny weeny ride before take her home_

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy"_

Wait, what's Zoe doing? She's got that sneaky gleam in her eyes... oh dear. This should be interesting.

_Well she ain't into cars or pick up trucks  
But if it runs like a Deere, man her eyes light up_

_She thinks my tractor's..."_

Yep. She jumped onto the stage and started square dancing with Tori! What a sight to see, let me tell ya! It was fun!

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
It really turns her on  
She's always staring at me  
While I'm chuggin along  
She likes the way it's pullin' while we're tillin' up the land  
She's even kind of crazy 'bout my farmer's tan  
She's the only one who really understands what gets me  
She thinks my tractor's sexy"_

Wow. Tori and Zoe had started singing with me during the chorus. Only difference? They kept singing, "We think his tractor's sexy!" The crowd went nuts.

_She thinks my tractor's sexy  
She thinks my tractor's sexy"_

"Wonderful performance, ladies!" I told them as the song ended.

"Well, we had to do the Texas Two-Step at some point!" Zoe giggled. I gave her a peck on the cheek and we walked off the patio hand-in-hand to go chill in the pool while some other soul took a turn.

**Ulrich's Point of View**

While Odd was making a fool of himself on the patio, Yumi and I were talking about going up there ourselves.

"But Yumi, it's her last day here! Don't you want to make it a memorable one?" I was begging her. I wanted to sing a sweet little duet with her just because I knew she loved to sing, but for some reason, today she was refusing.

"Uggghhh, fine! But ONLY if I get to pick the song!" she finally agreed.

"Done!" I grabbed her hand and ran up to Aelita. "Ae, she wants to sing, so let her pick a song!"

"And we'll need another mic too," Yumi added in an undertone.

After picking a song, Yumi dragged me onto the makeshift stage and thrust the mic into my hands. "Hope you know the words!" she told me as the music was starting.

My only thought was, "what did I get myself into?!"

**Ulrich**  
"_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can_"

**Yumi**  
"_Make it last forever  
and never give it back_"

**Ulrich**  
"_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_"

**Both  
"**_Because this moment's really all we have_"

**Ulrich  
**"_Everyday of our lives,_"

**Yumi**  
"_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_"

**Ulrich**  
"_Gonna run_"

**Both**  
"_While we're young  
and keep the faith_"

**Ulrich**  
"_Everyday_"

**Both**  
"_From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_"

**Yumi**  
"_Take my hand_"

**Ulrich**  
"_Together we will celebrate_"

**Yumi**  
"_Celebrate!_"

**Both  
**"_Oh, everyday_"

**Yumi**  
"_They say that you should follow_"

**Ulrich**  
"_And chase down what you dream,_"

**Yumi**  
"_But if you get lost and lose yourself_"

**Ulrich**  
"_What does is really mean?_"

**Yumi**  
"_No matter where we're going_"

**Ulrich**  
"_It starts from where we are_"

**Yumi, Both  
**"_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_"

**Both**  
"_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_"

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
of our lives_

**Both, Yumi**  
"_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_"

**Both**  
"_Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday_"

**Ulrich**  
"_From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
together we  
will celebrate_"

**Yumi**  
Oh, everyday

**Ulrich**  
"_We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_"

**Yumi**  
"_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_"

**Both  
**"_We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!_"

**Ulrich**  
"_Everyday of our lives_"

**Yumi**  
"_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._"

**Ulrich**  
"_Gonna run while we're young_"

**Both  
**"_And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_"

**Miscellaneous People who wanted to join in**  
"_Everyday of our lives  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Everyday!  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday_"

**Yumi**  
"_Everyday_"

I gave her a little hug as the song finished. "So everyday, huh?" I whispered into her ear.

"You betcha, hot shot!" she whispered right back.

"So who's next?" someone asked.

"Whoever wants to go!" Tori responded. "Or better yet..." she ran off and got Jeremy, Odd, and Zoe and pulled them over to where Yumi and I were standing. Then she rushed off and brought Aelita over too. "Ok, so here's what we're gonna do..."

With nods of approval coming from every direction, some hesitant, Tori rushed back over to the DJ booth with Aelita and popped in another CD. "PLACES!" Tori called.

Yumi, Aelita, Tori, and Zoe all pushed the crowd back to there was a good amount of room to move around in. Someone pressed play, and they started dancing.

**_"N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_**

**_I need you right now  
I need you right now"_**

The girls had choreographed an entire dance to this song, and they wanted to show everyone while they still could. They were all over the place, doing some moves only professional dancers could pull off. They even threw in a basket toss from cheerleading! Zoe went soaring into the air and managed to pull off a pop out (**A/N for any of you who don't know what that is, let me know! i'm more than happy to educate you! ;-)** ). Then they came right back out and kept dancing.

**_"Lets get lost tonight  
you could be my black kate moss tonight  
play secretary I'm the boss tonight  
and you don't give a f what they all say right?  
awesome, the christian and kristen dior  
dang they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask, cause I'm not sure  
do anybody make real stuff anymore?  
bow in the presence of greatness  
cause right now thou has forsaken us  
you should be honored by my lateness  
that i would even show up to this fake stuff  
so go ahead go nuts go ape stuff  
specially on the pastel on my bape stuff  
act like you can't tell who made this  
new gospel homey take six, and take this, haters_**

**_N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_**

**_I need you right now  
I need you right now_**

**_Me likey"_**

The crowd went crazy when they finished. They just took their bows and came back over to stand with us while some other people decided to sing.

Sissi stepped up to the plate after the dance, and promptly began to sing "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend", but Zoe 'accidentally' tripped on the power cord, so her performance was cut short.

"Oh darn!" she giggled as she got back up.

**Hours Later**

**Yumi's Point of View**

How Tori managed to talk us into this one, I will never know. She managed to pull me, Ulrich, Odd, Zoe, Jeremy, and Aelita into singing a big group number with her. And with the most random song ever! Oh well.

"Ok guys, last song!" Zoe yelled. "Hit it!"

**Tori**  
**_"You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
_****_But I just cannot stand still  
_****_  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_**

**Tori and Jeremy  
_'Cause you can't stop the beat_**

**_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today_**

**_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why_**

**_And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!_**

**Zoe  
_"_I am now Odd-y's main chick!**

**_You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea"_**

**Ulrich  
_"You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be"_**

**Zoe  
_"And if they try to stop us, Odd-y,  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way"_**

**Zoe, Ulrich, Tori, and Jeremy  
_"'Cause you can't stop the beat_**

**_Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today_**

**_'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!"_**

**Odd  
_"_Tori, I have a little something  
I'd like to add, if you don't mind**  
_**You can't stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a christmas ham  
So if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a dang!"**_

**Odd and Everyone  
_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
_****_  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_**

**_Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today_**

**_Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I'll never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!_**

**Yumi**

**"Step aside Miss Buttercup! It's time to wrap this bubba up!**

**_Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it come speeding down the track  
Yesterday is history  
And it's never comin' back!  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black!_**

**_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way"_**

**Others-Everyone  
**_**"'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!**_

**_Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah_**

**_Come on you Aelita!  
Go on shake it, rock it, beat it!_**

**Aelita  
_"But I can't!"_**

**Everyone  
_"Yes you can!"_**

**Aelita  
_"No I can't!"_**

**Everyone  
_"Yes you can!"_**

**Aelita  
_"Yes, I can...!!!"  
_**

**Everyone  
_"'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!"_**

After that, we all just collapsed onto the stage due to exhaustion. Except for Odd; he was standing up taking bows like there was no tomorrow! Luckily, Zoe stepped in.

"Thanks for coming everybody! We're all gonna miss Tori, I know!"

Everyone started leaving, giving Tori a hug or high-five as they left. She lovingly hugged all of her newfound friends as they left Yumi's house, leaving only those who were closest.

"Guys!!!! I don't wanna leave!" Tori whined as we started cleaning up the party mess.

"Oh yeah, you don't want to miss all this trash duty! No sir-ee!" Odd joked.

"Tori, I don't want you to leave either!" I added. It was true. This short time couldn't possibly make up for the months on end I hadn't gotten to see her. Zoe was eventually going back too, but she at least was here for an extended period of time.

"I know..." Tori sighed, "but the world won't wait for Scottie."

"But we don't want to let her go!" Zoe begged. "Just a little longer? Please?"

"I know! I want to stay too! I really do! I would give almost anything to stay."

"Well, you better go inside now, Tor. You have an early day tomorrow," Ulrich said, looking at his watch and finding it was almost 11:00 PM.

"Are you sure you don't want any more help?" she asked.

"Yeah. Go rest up." She went back upstairs to get ready for bed, but a few moments later we heard the soft sounds of a guitar drifting down out of the open window in Tori's room.

"Wonder what she's working on..." I thought aloud.

**The next day at the airport**

**Tori's Point of View**

Well, here it was. My last morning in France. I **seriously** didn't want to go back home. I knew I had to deal with at least three snobby celebrities and a pile of math homework, and I most certainly didn't want to face that. But, the plane was waiting.

"Guys... I'm really going to miss you," I said, pulling them into a giant group hug.

"We know," Zoe said smugly. I just smiled.

As the time when boarding started came, I remembered my surprise. "Guys! Wait! Before I get on, I have something for you!" I pulled out my guitar from its case (somehow, they let me bring it on board with me) and, grabbing a random pick, sat down and started to play.

**We've got the rebel, the genius pair  
The transfer, the goofball, the soccer star  
But how do they all fit together  
It's there no matter where they are**

The soft guitar music weaved and wrapped itself around the gang, pulling them almost into a trance, lost in the music.

**It's a bond that pulls you to each other  
It's a friendship that's stronger than ever  
Through the good times and bad,  
The happy and sad  
The one thing that remains:  
Friends**

**You can feel like the world's out to get you  
That you can't ever do anything right  
But you've got a hidden power  
Though it's not always in your sight**

**It's a bond that pulls you to each other  
It's a friendship that's stronger than ever  
Through the good times and bad,  
The happy and sad  
The one thing that remains:  
Friends**

**You know they're always by your side  
Always down for the ride  
There with you forever  
Stronger when together**

Even people and airport workers had stopped to listen. My soft voice and sweet sound captivated the audience. No one seemed to be able to look away.

**It's a bond that pulls them to each other  
It's a friendship that's stronger than ever  
Through the good times and bad,  
The happy and sad  
The one thing that remains:  
Friends**

**Through the good times and bad,  
The happy and sad  
The one thing that remains:  
Friends**

"Thought y'all might like it," I said sheepishly.

"Like it?!" Yumi said in disbelief.

"We LOVE it!" Zoe squealed.

"Glad to hear!"

"_Final boarding call for flight 394 en route to New York City, final boarding call for flight 394 to New York City_," the loudspeaker rang out.

"Well guys, this is it. See you all soon!" I said quietly. I grabbed them all in one last group hug, grabbed my guitar, then made a mad dash for the plane. "**BYEE!!!**"

"**BYE TORI!!!!**" they all yelled after me.

But I barely heard it as I strapped myself in and prepared for the 14-hour flight home.

**Zoe's Point of View**

"She's really gone," I whispered.

"Yeah, but she'll be back," Odd told me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Or we'll go see her!" Aelita cheered.

"Oooo!! And maybe have another bonanza?!" Odd said excitedly.

"Nah, we'll have a jamboree," I answered.

"YAHOO!!!!!" he cheered. "But wait... what's a jamboree?"

"Hahaha! Oh Odd!"


	11. Epilogue

**Yeah, I know. Yall are sooooo sad that this story's over! I know, I am too. This has definitely been one of my favorite ones to write. Thanks for all of yall's support!!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? No.**

**Epilogue**

**Odd's Point of View**

'Well... this past week has been nothing short of insane. So many things have happened, I don't even know where to start.'

'Tori left about... three weeks ago. That was really hard for Yumi, but even harder for Zoe. They've been friends for so long... oh Zoe...'

'Zoe. Zoe Zoe Zoe. My Little Bear. She's had to deal with so much. Like Tori had said (wow it seems so long ago), the Exchange Student Board had decided that she'd been exposed to France enough and was going to be returned home sooner than planned. Way sooner than planned. Like a year before planned. So these past days since Tori left, she's been battling with the board to see if she can stay any longer. Sure, she's been here almost a whole semester, but she loves it here and doesn't want to leave! She's supposed to come here later and tell me their final decision. I really hope they let her stay! If not... well I don't want to think about it, but there's a good chance I won't see her for a veeeeeeerrrrryy long time, if ever! Distance was what killed me and Sam, and I don't want that to happen ever again. Maybe... maybe Zoe could just say OK to the Exchange Board, then convince her parents to let her board here as an actual student, not just an exchange! That would be amazing!'

I stopped my mental rant and looked around. Me and Ulrich's room looked the same as ever: dirty clothes thrown everywhere, soccer posters on the walls, some bowl of food sitting on the desk, half-done homework strewn across the floor, and perfectly-timed pictures of me and Ulrich sitting on our respective bedside tables. On Ulrich's was the picture Tori had taken of him and Yumi the night we got them together; it was adorable! It was taken right after they broke apart, and they were just staring into each other's eyes. Mine was taken.. sometime during the concert... yeah. I think Tori/Scottie actually took that one. It was after we had finished dancing during her song. We were lost in each other's eyes, completely forgetting that we were on stage at a concert being broadcast around the world. Oh well!

"_She thinks my tractor's sexy..._" my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Odd?"

"ZOE!!!"

"Hey. Are you in your room?"

"Yeah, come on up."

"'Kay. Be there in a sec." Her voice seemed to be trying to hide something as she spoke. I couldn't quite pinpoint it though...

**_Bang bang bang!_**

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by a- you guessed it- loud banging on my door. I opened it up, then got tackled to the floor by Zoe as she burst into the room. She pecked me on the lips then said, "Hi Odd."

"Hello yourself, Miss Zoe. So how did the meeting go?"

"Well..." she began, her voice becoming serious and quiet, "they said..."

"What Zoe? What?!"

"They said that.. that..." A tear started to trickle out of her eye as she tried to find words.

"Oh Zoe..." I said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Little Bear, don't cry! We'll-"

"They said THAT I COULD STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed.

"ZOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!?!?!?!"

"Well, you didn't let me finish!"

"But you started crying!"

"Tears of joy!"

"Still tears!"

"Of joy!"

"Tears!"

"Joy!"

"TEARS!"

"JOY!"

"**TEARS!**"

"**JO-**" I cut her off by soundly kissing her on the lips. She leaned into it, then broke it off. "Now can I finish?"

"'Course."

"Well, after much begging and pleading, they agreed to let me stay longer actually! I get to stay until I graduate! I still have to go home for breaks though. Except three-day weekends. And the occasional Spring Break. But I get to stay!!!"

"ZOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, crashing onto her and kissing her once again. She giggled, but kissed me back.

"WHOA baby!" a voice yelled from the door. "I really don't want to watch you two make out!"

Zoe and I broke apart to see who the intruders were.

"Hi Ulrich, Yumi."

"Hey," Yumi answered. "So do you guys wanna go get pizza?"

"Do I even need to answer?" I asked.

"No."

"Good." We all walked out of the room, and after locking it, we trailed down the hallway, out the building, and towards town. It was a free feeling; free from school (for the moment), free from William, free from XANA (with Zoe's help, he had been shut down and Aelita set free), free from-

"_She thinks my tractor's sexy..._" my phone went off again.

"Who now?!" I yelled. Flipping open my phone, I looked at the caller ID, then said excitedly, "HIIIII!!!!!! What's up?!"

"Who is it?" Aelita asked. She and Jeremy had joined us for dinner. I just ignored her and kept talking.

"So how have you been? ... That's great! Yeah, we're all doing well. ... You what?! Why? ... Oh. Well that makes sense. So how long did it take you to get over that? ... Oh, well I'm really sorry! Write a song about it? ... Yeah, I thought that song sounded break-upish. ... Really? I'd love to! When? ... Yeah, I don't think we're doing anything then. ... Yeah! I'm sure they'd absolutely love to! You wanna talk to... sure! Hold on just a sec."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and handed it over to Zoe and Yumi. "It's Tori! She wants to talk to you!!!!"

"Really?!" they squealed. They wrenched the phone out of my hand and began talking at once. We let them talk while I filled everyone else in on what she had said: she was doing fine, school was boring, she broke up with Corbin because they just didn't work together anymore and it took her about two weeks to get over it, then she wrote a song about it, then she asked me if I'd like to co-write a song with her, I said yes, then asked when, she said soon, I asked if everyone else could come, she said sure, then I handed the phone over to the chatterboxes.

"Wow," Ulrich said flatly. We began to walk again, Zoe and Yumi still on the phone.

"OK! We'll talk to you soon!! Byeeee!!!!!" we heard Zoe say. Then she closed my phone and handed it back to me, linking her arm through mine.

"So you found out, huh?" I asked her.

"Yeah! That's fantastic that she wants you to help her write a song! What's even better is that we get to go with you!"

"Hah, I thought you might like that," I told her, running a hand through her hair.

We all made idle chatter until we got to the pizza place, and after being seated and ordering, I looked up to the TV in the restaurant to see what was going on.

**Yumi's Point of View**

I'm so glad Zoe gets to stay! We're totally close. And she's starting to talk me into re-doing the pink streak in my hair... yeah. I probably should explain that. See, pink really was the only color that would show up in my hair during the trial runs, so we had to dye it that color. That, and I wasn't quite as goth-y back when I did it the first time.

So I looked at the TV in the pizza place, just expecting to see normal news on. Imagine my surprise when I see Tori, or well Scottie, on the screen!

"Ulrich! It's Tori!" I told him bringing his, and everyone else's attention to the screen.

"_And in other news, pop sensation Scottie McDottie has just been-_"

The screen had been turned off.

"WHO THE HECK DID THAT?!" Odd yelled. Man, he seriously needs to chill... ok, no. I'm with him on this one. Now we'll never know what happened to her!

Wait.

Yes we will! I pulled out my phone and speed-dialed her number.

"Scot McDot! Who's calling, what's up?" she said when she answered.

"Wrong phone, Tori."

"Yumi! Oops. Didn't I just talk to you like five minutes ago? Did something bad happen? What happened?!"

"Tori chill! I was about to ask you the same thing! You were just on the news! What happened to you?!"

"What channel?"

"Seven."

"Ok, hold on... ah! Oh... OH! Ahem... that... well..."

"WHAT?!"

"It's nothing serious. Don't worry," Tori said in the kinda-distant voice that told you you weren't getting the whole story.

"Tori..." I said in a motherly voice.

"Fine! Fine! They were saying that I got a new boyfriend! Sheesh!"

"NO WAY! WHO??"

"Um... Jesse?"

"Ulrich!" I squealed, ripping the phone off of my ear and spinning around to talk to Ulrich. "Tori's going out with Jesse now!"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" he yelled in disbelief. "I need to talk with her..." He grabbed the phone out of my hands and started his "big brother" lecture.

"Now Tori," he started, "you're too young to have a boyfriend! You're not ready yet! Now as your big brother-"

"Seriously Ulrich? Are you **really** giving me the dating talk? You're only a month older than me, YOU have a girlfriend, and this isn't even my first boyfriend!" Tori retorted.

Ulrich just growled and handed the phone back to me.

We finished our conversation, then hung up. Then I turned back to everyone else.

**No One's Point of View**

That bunch of teenagers had never been happier. Their lives were going well, they had few issues, and they lived normal lives. Bright lights were shining in their future, but luckily they had sunglasses.

Yumi and Ulrich are still together and going strong. Yumi graduates in two years, Ulrich only a year behind. His grades are a lot better now, though. Now that XANA's gone, he's doing much better.

Zoe and Odd are still the same goofballs they've always been. They share pranks, sodas, and kisses with each other all the time. This is the one girlfriend Odd's been with for over a week! His grades are better too; Zoe threatened to break up with him if they didn't improve, and even though she never would, his grades significantly improved. Zoe's two years from graduating too, and Odd's still with Ulrich in class.

Aelita and Jeremy are still lovebirds and computer nerds. They just designed a software program for the government, even still in school. They decided to stay with the gang and not just finish high school outright, so they've both got three years before they graduate.

Both Tori and Scottie McDottie are doing extremely well. Scottie just had her 16th Number One Hit, and Tori just made captain of her cheerleading squad. Both girls are very happy with Jesse. Tori's excited that she gets to see everyone again when they come with Odd.

Everyone's doing fine! And that's the way it stayed for a looooooong time.

**_The End!_**

Oh, and Odd still doesn't know what a jamboree is!


End file.
